Un Amor Diferente
by AylinMerino
Summary: "Bulma y Vegeta"-Esconden un pasado que jamás quieren recordar, dos personas que se empiezan a gustar pero tendran que enfretarse a los problemas. amor, drama y tragedia es lo que está en su historia ¿Lograrán estar juntos? Un amor diferente es lo que trata sobre ellos. ¿Podrán superar todo lo malo? Oh se los impondran un gran enemigo.
1. Chapter 1: Un Amor Diferente

_**¡Hola! Bueno esta es mi primera historia sobre Vegeta y Bulma, esto es un universo alterno que está inspirado también en rápidos y furiosos, espero les encante esta historia y le den mucho amor,**_

 _ **Esta historia es sobre los dos y los dos sabrán cómo piensan**_

 _ **() paréntesis cada que yo explique algo y cosas así**_

 _ **-."es cuando van a empezar a hablar**_

 _ **Flashback - recuerdos de los pensamientos de antes**_

 _ **CADA CAPÍTULO PONDRÉ UNA CANCIÓN QUE ME AYUDO A INSPIRARME, Claro todo es si quieren escucharla o no, espero les encante.**_

 _ **Denle mucho amor**_

 _ **Canción**_

 _ **Rosyln - Bon Iver & San Vicente**_

* * *

 _ **Un Amor Diferente**_

Me levante temprano como siempre pero la diferencia es que ese día ya no iba a estar en Japón si no que ahora ya voy a vivir en México, mi madre era mexicana y conoció a mi padre cuando fue hacer un trato en México simplemente se enamoraron y decidieron mudarse a Japón, ya que mi padre era japonés, pasó el tiempo y tuvieron a mi hermano a los dos años de casados él se llama Kakarotto o bueno como yo le digo Goku después a los tres años me tuvieron a mí, pero ahora tenemos que regresar al país de mi madre por problemas que ya no quiero recordar , me salí de mi cama estirándome y dirigiéndome al baño para darme la última ducha aquí, abrí mi regadera y deje que saliera el agua para la tina, espere mientras pensaba ¿cómo es México? Era la pregunta que siempre tenía desde que Goku dijo que tendríamos que mudarnos al país donde era originaria ni madre, me desnudé y me metí a la tina y simplemente me relaje, mis pensamientos me reflejaron hacia mi padres, como los necesitaba simplemente los extrañaba pero era mejor para mi hermano y yo irnos de Japón lejos, me levante de la tina y me puse mi toalla me vi en el espejo, sonreí y dije -"soy Bulma Briefs, tengo 17 años y empezare una nueva vida, México aquí te voy" - la gran ventaja que tengo es que soy la más inteligente de todo el planeta y se demasiados idiomas y por supuesto el español ya que mis padres nos enseñaron todo acerca de Japón y México, me alisté con un pans negro, suéter negro, me hice una cola de caballo y me puse más hermosa de lo que soy y simplemente recogí mis maletas y me acerqué al cuarto de mi hermano que estaba a lado del mío, toque pero no me respondió, suspire y grite

-"KAKAROTTO, levántate tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto" -dije, pero no respondió gire la manija de su puerta y entonces vi a mi hermano mirando hacia la ventana, suspire y agarre su hombro, suspire y supe en ese instante que pensaba -"Goku es hora de irnos" Mi hermano se dio la vuelta me miró Con una sonrisa forzada y me dijo

-" lo siento Bulma por mi culpa nuestros padres están muertos y lo peor te metí en esto"- dijo Goku agacho la cabeza antes de que dijera algo más lo abrase, levante mi cara y le dije-" mi Goku los dos nos metimos en todo esto, tú no me obligaste a nada, y no fue tu culpa si no de ese maldito que los mato"- recordé enseguida al maldito Coleer Goku me miró y dijo

-" tienes razón, pero ahora ese maldito está en el infierno pudriéndose"-mire su enojo

\- "Goku es pasado ahora tenemos que alejarnos de todo lo que nos hace mal"- le dedico una sonrisa- "vámonos, que no alcanzaremos el avión"- sonreí

-"tienes razón, ya estoy listo, ya hay que irnos"- me dijo al momento que sonreía y recogía sus maletas en mano-"te ayudo"- me quito mis maletas y yo solo asentí

Nos dirigíamos hacia la salida de nuestra casa al momento de irme se iban nuestros recuerdos, nuestras risas y nuestras tristezas, se iban a quedar ahí, era lo mejor...

Goku metió nuestras maletas al taxi y mi hermano me miró y me sonrió-"al aeropuerto hermanita"- asentí Íbamos rumbo al aeropuerto y me quedé viendo la ventana, era la única que vez que iba estar en Japón, ya no íbamos a volver, cerré mis ojos y me inundó el sueño...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-"Kakarotto te reto a una carrera por toda la ciudad de Tokio"- dijo el maldito de Coleer con una sonrisa siniestra y de pronto me miró -"pero tu hermanita también competirá"_

 _-"Coleer y según tú con quien voy a competir"-dije sonriendo ya que amaba hacer carreras clandestinas al igual que mi hermano -"y que ganaremos "- dijo mi hermano mirándome y sonriendo los dos_

 _-"piénsalo bien por qué sabes que somos los mejores corredores de Tokio" sonrió Enseguida note que Cooler se enojó y luego sonrió_

 _-"Ay Kakarotto eres muy confiado, la azulita peleará con Dodoria, y apostaremos nuestros carros y 1 millón de zenis" sonrió-"que te parece"_

 _Nos miramos Goku y yo, y sonreímos-"aceptamos, pero para tu información soy Bulma Briefs son y soy la que ganare tu precioso carro"- mire orgullosa Goku y yo sonreímos era muy fácil ganarle a Coleer y a Dodoria_

 _Me dirigí a mi carro que lo amaba era rosa y era un Ferrari, mi hermano traía el mismo solo que naranja Coleer traía un Ferrari de color café al igual que Dodoria Y se acercó un hombre -"Listos"- y todos asentimos con el motor de nuestros carros, enseguida nos miramos -" ya"_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

-"Bulma, despierta ya llegamos al aeropuerto" dijo Goku moviéndome abrí los ojos, talle mis ojos y enseguida me levante -"ya vámonos"-sonreí En ese momento entramos al avión, me coloque en la ventana vi como volaba sobre Japón-"Adiós Japón"- sonreí y abrase a Goku mientras él me correspondía y me daba un beso en la frente-"todo estará mejor, ya verás-" dijo mi hermano acariciándome el cabello


	2. Chapter 2:Saiyajin

_**¡Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de un amor diferente, espero les encante, denle amor a mi historia y opinen para seguir escribiendo esta linda historia**_

 _ **Canción**_

 _ **Hearing Damage - Thom Yorke**_

* * *

 _ **Un amor diferente: Saiyajin**_

Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de México y llamamos por teléfono a nuestro primo krillin, él nos recogió, estábamos en el auto, krillin y Goku enfrente mientras yo estaba atrás, ellos hablaban cosas de peleas, todo eso, suspire-"Una nueva vida...-" dije y me miraron

-"lo siento mucho por lo qué pasó con mis tíos"-sonrió triste

-"ahora solo somos nosotros tres familia-" dijo Goku sonriendo

-"no pensemos en cosas tristes, mejor dime vivirás con nosotros-" dije con una sonrisa, ahora quiero a mi familia más unida que nunca

-"Claro, solo que se quedarán en mi casa. Lo que conseguimos una casa para los tres, oigan y que harán acá en México" dijo krillin sonriendo

-"Aún no sabemos, oye aún te dedicas a correr?"-dijo Goku sé que amaba correr al igual que a mí

-"Ya casi no, hay unos buenos corredores ya en México que saben conducir genial, se hacen llamar Saiyajin, así que no tengo posibilidad"-dijo krillin me interese demasiado ya que krillin era buen corredor, vi que le intereso a Goku tanto como a mí, nos emocionamos, en ese momento hablo krillin-"¿todavía van a correr?"- alzó la cara

-" por supuesto que si-" dije mientras mire a Goku

-"Pero Bulma...-"dijo Goku

-"las carreras no mataron a nuestros padres los mato ese idiota de Cooler"- mire a Goku y sonrío

-"regresaremos muy pronto a las carreras entonces, quiero saber qué tal manejan los Saiyajin"- dijo Goku y asentí con una sonrisa

* * *

(Vegeta)  
Me desperté como siempre lo hacía con ese horrible recuerdo, me quedé viendo el techo en forma de respuesta, enseguida me levante a desayunar y después hice ejercicio hasta que me hablaron

-"¿qué haces haciendo ejercicio?-" dijo una molesta voz femenina-"Vegeta es muy temprano...-"

-"Milk no me molestes, sabes que siempre entreno"-dije un poco irritado

-"Sabes ¿Por qué te molesto?-" en ese momento alce los hombros, vi que se enojó-"POR QUÉ ERES MI HERMANO-" dijo-"Tú nunca cambiaras... oye vegeta-"

-"Hmm"- puse atención a lo que me iba a decir mi hermana molesta

-"ya me iré al taller, ¿vendrás conmigo?" Me miró

-"Si, vámonos tenemos que ver el motor de los carros"-le dije mientras sonreía orgulloso-"hay que prepararnos para las próximas carreras-"

-"Concuerdo contigo-"sonrió

-"Hmm"- sonreí

Después de salir de nuestra casa, nos dirigimos a nuestro taller que lo construimos con nuestro dinero, estaba cerca de nuestra casa así que íbamos caminando, hasta que vi una fila de carros formados, sonreí por qué estaban mis amigos más que eso era una familia que aún que no lo admitiera era la única familia que tenía aparte de Milk-"ya veo que están todos-" dije serio

-"todos están emocionados por probar los motores nuevos-" sonrió Milk y salió corriendo, en ese momento me detuve y mira a cada uno, que siempre me apoyaba Nappa, Raditz y nuestros primos 17 y 18

-"Vegeta, y ese milagro que sonríes"- dijeron todos y enseguida se rieron

"Cállense malditos insectos o les pateare el trasero"- dije enojado mientras camino con los brazos cruzados

-"Es una broma vegeta"-dijo 17 riendo  
-"bueno hay que ver los carros que nos ganamos ayer para empezar a modificarlos"-asentimos todos

-" bueno a trabajar que este motor no se integra solo al carro-" dije, nos metimos y empezamos a ver qué ponerles y empezar a poner turbo a cada uno-"falta menos para que queden perfecto así podremos ir a las carreras del desierto"-sonreí

-"Hay que celebrar con una comida familiar.  
¿Qué les parece?"-Dijo Milk mientras todos asintieron

-"Claro Milk, nosotros nos encargaremos de traerte todo y vamos a tu casa-" dijo  
Nappa y Raditz

-"Está bien comelones"-dijo Milk

-"¿Quién va a cocinar?-" dije, mientras todos mirábamos a 18 y Milk

-"ni crean que yo cocinare, escucharon tontos-" dijo 18 enojada

-" me tendrás que ayudar 18-" dijo Milk enojada

-"ya que"- y todos nos reímos

En ese momento sonreí-"bueno ya vámonos-" y todos asintieron gritando

* * *

(Bulma)  
-"Y por cuántos conforman el grupo de los Saiyajin-"Pregunte curiosa

-"son 6 el primero es vegeta es el líder del grupo, tiene 22 años, es el mejor corredor de México, también es buen peleador, después sigue 17 que es el primo de vegeta tiene 20 años tu edad Goku, igual es buen corredor de hecho es el segundo después de vegeta y también es peleador es bueno, después sigue Nappa y Raditz qué ellos también corren pero no tan bien como vegeta ni 17, después sigue la hermana de vegeta ella es Milk ella tiene tu edad Bulma es muy enojona corre muy bien y después sigue 18...-" suspiro abrí los ojos curiosa

-"¿Que con ella?-"Dije preguntando interesada

-"ella es 18 el amor de mi vida aún que no me hace caso nunca, ella tiene 18 años corre igual como Milk, corren bien, ellas son las mejores mujeres corredoras en México, además que es hermana de 17, todos corren bien pero vegeta les gana por mucho-"dijo krillin

-"y por qué no lo sigues intentando"- dijo Goku

-"jajaja quien te viera pelón" me reí y igual que Goku-" si son buenos ojalá podamos correr con ellos, a ver cómo son"-

-"olvídenlo, bueno como saben nos quedaremos en mi casa, lo que conseguimos una casa más grande para los tres-" dijo krillin a lo que Goku y yo sentimos

* * *

(Vegeta)

Después de llegar a la casa con Milk y 18,  
Como a los 30 minutos llegaron todos riendo y haciéndole burla a Nappa que se había rapado y había quedado calvo

-"Jajajaja que te pasó-" dijo Milk riéndose

-"te ves ridículo-" dijo 18 a lo que todos nos reímos y Nappa empezó a corretearla

-"jajaja bueno ya basta insectos, ya hay que preparar todo-" sonreí con orgullo

Todos nos sentamos y empezamos a comer,  
Después hablar de todo lo que haremos, empezamos a tomar y a reírnos, comenzamos a hacer artes marciales y yo gane soy el más fuerte que todos estos insectos juntos

-"Yo siempre gano-" dije orgulloso con superioridad

-"algún día te superaremos"-dijo 17 sonriendo a lo que sonreí

-"eso veremos-" dije riéndome

Después de haber estado con la familia finalmente nos quedamos dormidos, no podía dormir simplemente me sentía nervioso y no sabía por qué, toque mi barbilla tal vez sea por qué ya falta un mes para la carrera del desierto , pero nada saldrá mal, suspire y me quedé dormido


	3. Chapter 3: Conociendote

_**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, puse tres capítulos el mismo día para celebrar que es mi primera historia, espero les encante, denle mucho amor por favor**_

 _ **Canción**_

 _ **Muse - Supermassive Black Hole**_

* * *

 **Un Amor Diferente: Conociéndote**

Después de lo qué pasó con krillin nos quedamos a dormir en su casa, hasta que consiguiéramos una y nos fuéramos los tres, me quede pensando en el grupo de los Saiyajin, no sé por qué pero tenía mucha curiosidad conocerlos

Me levante de la cama, me estiré y enseguida fui a la cocina vi a mi hermano y simplemente sonreí-"nunca cambiaras Goku"- dije bostezando

-"Eh ¿Por qué lo dices?"- se rasco la cabeza y me miró para que le respondiera

Sonreí-"que siempre serás un glotón pero eres mi hermano así que ya me acostumbre-" comencé a reírme

-"Bulma qué mala eres-" se rasco la cabeza y después me miró serio-"Bulma, ¿Estas segura de regresar a las carreras?"-

-"Claro que sí, sabes que es lo único que puedo distraerme y nos hace falta ganar algo de dinero-" sonreí-"además quiero saber cómo son las carreras aquí-" y en ese momento me quede pensando en los Saiyajin

-"Está bien, igual que tú estoy muy curioso de saber cómo es aquí, además amo correr y pelear-" me sonrió inocente-"te parece Bulma si vamos a ver hoy en la noche-" me miró

-"Si por favor quiero saber-" me quede pensando-"pero vamos a correr o solo ver"- sonreí con complicidad

-"A lo mejor, todos modos le pediré prestado sus carros a krillin"-

sonrió a lo que yo respondí-"bueno té veo al rato hermano, voy a dar una vuelta, te quiero-" le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirige a la salida, solo escuche un té cuidas hermanita, yo también te quiero, tengo que conocer la ciudad así que salí de la casa

* * *

(Vegeta)  
Me desperté y como siempre mi rutina era desayunar, entrenar, bañarme e irme al taller que aún que arreglábamos los nuestros también reparamos carros de nuestros clientes sin modificarlos eso solo se aplicaba en los nuestros. Esta vez le dije a Milk que se adelantara, tenía que ir a comprar llantas para que luzca mejor los carros, iba vagando en mi pensamiento que no me di cuenta que choque con alguien

-"Que demonios-" Voltee a ver y en el suelo tirada estaba una joven de cabellos y ojos azules como el mar, de baja estatura, cuerpo desarrollado y piel blanca, bastante guapa-"fíjate por dónde vas mocosa"- le dije y es que aún que la encontré atractiva esa era mi forma de hablar

(Bulma)  
Iba viendo las tiendas cuando tropecé con alguien e hizo que me callera, levante mi mirada y vi un joven de cabellos Alborotados , tez morena, estatura promedio, tan musculoso y esos hermosos ojos negros como la noche, su mirada tan penetrante-" perdón no me di cuenta...-"dije pero en ese momento me insulto y eso me molesto-"FÍJATE TÚ IDIOTA QUE NO SOLO YO TUVE LA CULPA-" dije molesta, me levante y salí corriendo empujándolo

(Vegeta)  
Cuando me dijo idiota simplemente me sorprendió que no sabe quién soy yo, me enfado pero me gusto que se defendiera en ese momento sonreí y recordé su belleza, voltee a ver la y ya no estaba, gire mi cabeza-"pero que estupideces pienso, tengo que pensar en los carros para agregarle más potencia y ganar las carreras del Desierto -" dije orgulloso y sonreí

* * *

(Bulma)  
-"pero ese estúpido que se cree-" dije al momento de recordarlo, es bastante apuesto, gire mi cabeza-"pero que cosas pienso, Soy Bulma y no se enamora fácilmente -" sonreí al recordar que hoy iré a ver las carreras, camine hacia la casa y mi hermano me dijo que nos prestó krillin sus 2 carros y que aparte el también vendrá (era en Audi de color negro, un Audi de color rojo y yo un honda civic 2000 rosa, claro ya estaban modificados), hoy vamos a correr, estuve todo el día con mi pequeña familia riéndonos, comiendo y jugando lo que pasaba el tiempo para ir nos, me levante y me dirigí al cuarto para dar me un baño, me relaje y me salí escogí un top blanco, con un pantalón negro y una chamarra de piel con tacones, me deje mi cabello suelto que era largo casi llegando a los glúteos y cabello ondulado, sonreí era bastante hermosa no lo podía negar, me maquille y me puse un hermoso labial vino resaltaba con mi piel blanca-"perfecta-" sonreí y baje para encontrarme con mi hermano y mi primo esperándome

-"Vaya, pensé que íbamos a ir hasta mañana"- dijo mi hermano mientras los dos reían (Goku tenía un pantalón negro, y una camisa de tirantes negra al igual que krillin) -"por qué te vas tan arreglada-" dijo un poco celoso mi hermano

-"una mujer siempre tiene que estar hermosa-" dije sonriendo y grite-"dejen de reírse, ya hay que irnos-" y nos dirigimos cada quien al auto, mi hermano en el Audi negro, krillin en otro Audi pero de color rojo y yo en el BMW

-"A ver cuánto ganamos esta noche-" dijo mi hermano a lo que yo me reí -"modificaste los carros-" sonreí cómplice, él asintió-"perfecto-" mi hermano y yo corremos aún sin modificaciones, pero cuando alguien es bueno necesita también del turbo por si el otro tiene. Goku y yo sabemos modificarlos perfectamente m, subí a mi carro y comencé a avanzar hacia la carrera

* * *

(Vegeta)  
Después de ver a la chica azul simplemente no dejaba de pensarla, sonreí y me dirigí al taller, hicimos unas pequeñas modificaciones, hablamos, nos reímos y cada quien se fue a su casa, 17 y 18 viven a lado de nosotros, Nappa y Raditz viven a lado de 17 y 18, somos vecinos y familia, simplemente a veces nos quedamos todos en mi casa cuando hacemos reuniones es parte de nosotros, sonríe y cada quien se fue arreglar, yo me arregle con una camisa azul y un pantalón negro y una chamarra(la camisa era metida para dar mejor forma a su cuerpo) enseguida nos reunimos todos afuera de la casa (Nappa y Raditz traían una camisa de tirantes, chamarra negra y pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, mientras que 17 era lo mismo que vegeta solo que con camisa verde fuerte, 18 tenía el mismo vestuario de la saga de los androides en dbz mientras que Milk era un top blanco y una falta negra como de los estilos 80 recogido su cabello en forma de chongo) miramos todos a mi hermana y a 18 ya que somos muy protectores con ellas-"mujeres descaradas-" me acerqué a ellas-"se ven horribles-" sonreí

-"vegeta no nos vamos a cambiar y es más nos vemos preciosas-" dijo Milk a la vez que sonreía con 18

-"Así es, quiero lucir bien para ganar-" sonrió orgullosa a lo que yo levante mis hombros-"además me sé cuidar sola-" gire los ojos

-"Está bien, ya vámonos-" dije y en ese momento cada uno nos subimos a los carros (yo traía mi fiel carro dodge charger de color negro negro, 17 un Mitsubishi Eclipse de color verde, Nappa un Chevrolet Monte Carlo color rojo, Raditz era un Chevrolet Monte Carlo de color amarillo, 18 y Milk era un Honda S2000violeta y otro blanco) nos dirigimos rumbo a las carreras, todos sonreímos, era pan comido

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer mi historia, espero les guste mucho cómo está la historia ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Se verán vegeta y bulma? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, comenten que les pareció estos tres capítulos, si tienen algunas dudas díganmelo en mi perfil están mis redes sociales, XOXO**_


	4. Chapter 4: Apuesta

_**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de un amor diferente, espero les guste, gracias por el primer comentario de Sweetgilda no saben cuánto me encanta saber que les gusta, por favor pongan sus comentarios, nos vemos**_

 _ **Canción**_

 _ **St. Vicent: The Anidote**_

* * *

 _ **Un Amor Diferente: Apuesta**_

 _(Bulma)_  
 _Cuando llegamos al punto de las carreras, me sorprendí es bastante diferente a Tokio, cada carro estaba formado para que vieran su motor, retumbaba la música en mis oídos, unos bailando, otros riendo y otros conviviendo, Si que es diferente el sabor latino, se siente el calor, sonreí ahora se por qué somos así mi hermano y yo, tenemos la sangre Latina en nuestra sangre, voltee a ver a Goku sé que estaba igual de sorprendido, nos bajamos de los carros, todos se nos quedaron viendo y más a mí, tal vez era porque nunca nos habían visto y también puede ser por mi tono de cabello, enseguida krillin nos explicó que la mayoría son grupos diferentes y el más importante era los Saiyajin todos le tenían un respeto, enseguida vi que se acercaban 6 carros y vaya que tenían buen motor ya que se escuchaba, vi a mi hermano y en eso mi hermano volteo a ver a krillin-"son los Saiyajin ¿verdad?-"dijo Goku_

 _-"Así es son ellos, el carro negro es el líder vegeta, violeta es Milk, 18 blanco, 17 verde, Napa rojo y Raditz amarillo-"" suspiró preocupado_

 _Por curiosidad voltee a ver a todos, vaya que se veían muy alzados vi que habían mujeres y sonreí esto iba hacer interesante, sí que me sorprendió México, En Tokio no habían mujeres corredoras solo era yo, sonreí emocionada al ver a todos, hasta que por curiosidad voltee a ver el carro negro en ese momento todo se detuvo como cámara lenta-"no puede ser...-"dije es el mismo chico que tropecé en la tarde_

 _-"¿Qué pasa?"- dijo mi hermano preocupado, Goku en ese momento vio a una chica y quedo sorprendió-"es tan hermosa-" me le quedé viendo y vi a esa chica simplemente sonreí y me reí_

 _-"es que hoy conocí al tal vegeta, tropezamos hoy en la tarde, me sorprendí solo es eso-" dije y mi hermano solo lo miro_

 _-"hay que ver si son tan buenos como dicen ¿No Crees Bulma?-" me miró y asentí_

* * *

 _(Vegeta)_  
 _Llegamos a las carreras, simplemente sonreí y miré a todos tenían la cara de respeto-"saben que llegamos los mejores, a ver hoy que ganamos, sirve que practicó para la carrera del desierto"-sonreí orgulloso y mire a mi familia ellos rieron igual en ese momento nos estacionamos en nuestro lugar de siempre, todos nos bajamos y se reunieron en mi carro, comencé a reírme, todos veían nuestro motor era increíble como lo modificamos y enseguida dije-" y eso que nos falta mejorarlo más"-enseguida mi grupo se rio hasta que sentí el abrazo de alguien, eso hizo que sintiera una mirada por curiosidad voltee hacia enfrente, y la vi era la misma con la que tropecé esta tarde, sonreí pero vi que ella se veía un impresionada, triste o confundida. La verdad es que no podía definir sus emociones_

 _(Bulma)_  
 _Cuando vi que se reía, simplemente a mí me parecía perfecto sin duda me gusta mucho, pero en ese momento vi que una chica lo abrazaba me desanimé y deje de ponerle atención-"bueno ya vamos a correr"- dije dirigiéndome a Goku_

 _-"claro Bulma, solo espera que vengan, que te parece hermanita-" me dijo con una sonrisa, me abrazo y me dio un beso_

 _-"Esta bien hermano-" dije guiñándole el ojo y dándole un fuerte abrazo , en ese momento nos quitamos por qué escuchamos pasos enseguida vi que dos personas se acercaron simplemente voltee a ver a mi hermano-"Al parecer hay vienen-" dije sonriendo_

* * *

 _(Vegeta)_  
 _Cuando vi que ese estúpido la abrazaba y que le daba un beso, por inercia apreté mis manos con mucho coraje y no sé por qué me molesto, tal vez me gusta pero yo vegeta el príncipe de los Saiyajin no tiene por qué enamorarse, desperté de mi pensamiento cuando me hablo alguien_

 _-"Vaya miren hay novatos, bueno yo iré a quitarles ese carro-" sonrió a lo que me sentí bien, ese insecto con el que está ella es una simple sabandija en eso escuche una voz femenina_

 _-"Espera, yo te acompaño-" dijo mientras sonreía, en eso vi que se acercaban y luego empezaban a hablar simplemente no podía dejar de ver la_

* * *

 _(Bulma)_  
 _Vi que se acercaron a nosotros, se nos quedaron viendo y enseguida nosotros caminamos hacia ellos_

 _-"Que les parece si corremos, claro con una apuesta-" dijo mientras miraba a Goku, Goku me miró y yo sonreí_

 _-"Está bien pero con ¿quién?-" dijo mirándolo serio_

 _-"Pues contigo ¿quién más?-" dijo y al momento se reían él y la chica_

 _-"puede ser conmigo...-" dije sonriendo y retándolo con la mirada_

 _-"¿Tú? Pero si eres una mocosa y se ve que no sabes correr-" a lo que se rieron_

 _-"Pues para tu información si corro pelón, y es más hasta puedo darte clases de manejo-" dije sonriendo y riéndome con Goku_

 _-"pero que dijiste mocosa-" dijo_

 _-"Que acaso estás sordo-" sonreí pero enseguida mi hermano hablo_

 _-"Voy a correr contigo, Bulma yo quiero correr-" a lo que yo ya no dije nada-"la próxima carrera te juro que tú vas a correr-"y yo asentí_

 _-"que te parece si corres conmigo o claro si te da miedo, lo entenderé...-" dijo ella riendo con el calvo a lo que llamó mi atención, ahora sé por qué esta con vegeta..._

 _-"No me da miedo nadie y menos tú, está bien corramos pero a todo esto donde y que apostaremos-" dije sonriendo a lo que me miraron sorprendidos y enseguida hablo Goku_

 _-"Exacto, que vamos a apostar y a todo esto como se llaman-" dijo mi hermano a lo que yo entendí que lo preguntaba por qué le había interesado la chica_

 _-"Soy Milk, él es Nappa, y apostaremos los carros ¿qué les parece?-" dijo sonriéndole a mi hermano enseguida yo miré a Goku y él asintió_

 _-" en 20 minutos los queremos ver en la pista-" a lo que señaló un punto de carreras-"y primero vamos a correr tú y yo, después ellas será una vuelta en la ciudad-" dijo Nappa_

 _-"Bueno me parece perfecto, yo me llamo Kakarotto pero me pueden decir Goku y ella es mi...-" dijo a lo que yo interrumpí_

 _-"Soy Bulma Briefs-" dije orgullosa a lo que mire a mi hermano y sonreímos-"bueno dejemos de hablar, nos vemos en la pista-" sonreí, me volteé jalando a mi hermano_  
 _Y en eso ellos se fueron un poco molestos_

* * *

 **Espero les halla encantado el capitulo, ¿QUE PASARA? ¿GANARA GOKU O NAPPA?, Los quiero dejen sus comentarios por favor, XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5: Goku VS Nappa

_**¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo nuevo, espero que les guste, no se olviden comentar.**_

 _ **Música: Juicy J, Kevin Gates, Future & Sage the Gemini - Payback**_

* * *

 _ **Un Amor Diferente: Goku VS Nappa**_

 _(Vegeta)_

 _Cuando vi que se acercaba Nappa con Milk, me dio bastante interés saber así que pregunté-"¿Que pasó Nappa? ¿Vas a correr o no?"-dije al momento de sonreír simplemente no me preocupo de una sabandija como esa_

 _-"Si, bueno vamos a correr...-" dijo Nappa a lo que me sorprendió_

 _-"Como que ¿Vamos? - "dije mirándolo confundido_

 _-"También voy a correr vegeta-" dijo Milk sonriendo_

 _-"¿Con quién?, que no supuestamente solo fue Nappa va a apostar-" dije en ese momento volteé a ver a Milk_

 _-" Nappa correrá con Goku y yo con la peli azul-" dijo Milk_

 _En eso me sorprendí bastante no sabía que ella corría, vaya que tienes muchas cosas interesantes, sonreí y enseguida dije-" Hmm con que correrán con ellos, es pan comido-" y todos asentimos y reímos-" ¿Goku?"-_

 _-"Si se llama Kakarotto, pero le dicen Goku, ella es Bulma al parecer son novios, se miran con amor y además se hablan bastante tierno, cuando me dijo su nombre Kakarotto la iba a presentar y dijo ella es mi... pero en eso ella hablo y dijo su nombre-" hablo Milk desanimada_

 _\- "Así que lo más seguro que sean pareja-" No sé por qué me enoje, entonces si es novia de esa escupida sabandija, pero que le ve a ese idiota, no sé por qué pero me hervía la sangre-"Nappa gánale a ese insecto-" dije al momento que azotaba mis manos hacia el carro con toda mi fuerza , todos me vieron raro, no iba a demostrar lo que me gustaba la peli azul eso jamás -" necesitamos más carros-" dije y en eso ellos asintieron-" tú también Milk-" dije mirándola_

* * *

 _(Bulma)_

 _Después de jalar a mi hermano simplemente hablamos con krillin lo que había pasado y él se sorprendió-"Goku no te confíes, y por favor ten cuidado-" dije sonriendo_

 _-"No lo haré, vas a ver qué voy a ganar-" sonrió a lo que yo asentí, confiaba en él y sabía que ganaría_

 _En ese momento pasó el tiempo, mi hermano y yo agarramos los carros, yo estacione el mío ya que solo iban a correr Napa y Goku, en ese momento mi hermano se puso en la línea para correr, enseguida llegó el grupo Saiyajin a lo que vi a vegeta, simplemente lo ignore, vi que Nappa se acercó a la línea de la carrera a lado de mi hermano_

 _El grupo de los Saiyajin subieron a las motos y vi a vegeta me miraba hasta que se acercó a mi-"¿vienes o te perderás la carrera? -"dijo dándome un casco lo vi y no pude simplemente me perdí en esa mirada penetrante a lo que yo asentí y me subí con él, agarrándome por la parte de tras de la moto_

 _(Vegeta)_

 _Nunca le dije a nadie eso, solo me dejé llevar a lo que ella aceptó, pensé que se iba agarrar de mi pero no lo hizo, sonreí a lo que le dije-"Agárrate bien mujer- "lo que levante mi chamarra para que ella me tomara_

 _Vi que se puso nerviosa cuando me dijo que lo agarrara-"Así estoy bien, me se agarrar-" dijo molesta_

 _-"Como quieras, aún que deberías de quitar esa sonrisa, Nappa va a ganar y no dudó que Milk te gane también-" dije, la verdad es que se lo decía sinceramente y también algo orgulloso_

 _-"No deberías de ser tan seguro, te demostraremos que no será así-"dijo al momento que sonreía con orgullo a lo que voltee para empezar a arrancar_

 _(Bulma)_

 _se acercó una mujer en eso miro a Nappa -"¿estás listo?" Dijo Lo que el asintió y enseguida ella volteo a lado de mi hermano_

 _-" tú estás listo-" lo que mi hermano rugió con el motor a modo de decir que estaba listo,_

 _Y dijo ella-"YAAAA"- enseguida salieron con fuerza los dos carros y después salimos nosotros_

 _(Con alta potencia salieron los dos carros empezaron al par hasta que llegó una curva y en ese momento Goku llevó la delantera, empezó a meter más velocidad, llevaba un buen rato así hasta que Nappa activo el turbo y empezó a ganarle a Goku)_

 _(Vegeta)_

 _-"Te dije que iba a perder, no hubieran apostado su carro-" dije sonriendo con arrogancia_

 _Bulma se acercó hacia a mí, en ese momento se acercó a mi oído y me dijo- "Fíjate muy bien vegeta-" dijo sonriendo_

 _(Ya empezaba a estar más cerca de la meta Nappa hasta que Goku activo el turbo y empezó a llevar la ventaja hasta que por fin gano Kakarotto)_

 _(Bulma)_

 _En ese momento cuando le dije a vegeta, mi hermano ganó, sonreí y vegeta se detuvo a la meta a lo que yo me bajé de la moto, vi su cara de sorprendido, me acerqué enseguida a el-"Cariño te dije que no es bueno confiarse-" le dije, en ese momento empecé a sonreír y a correr hacia mi hermano_

 _(Vegeta)_

 _Me quedé sorprendió no puede ser que esa sabandija le ganara a Nappa, vi que Bulma se bajó, me miró y me dijo que por eso no era bueno confiarse, a lo que después ella salió corriendo, vi que esa sabandija salió igual rumbo hacia ella, hasta que la cargo y se abrazaron-"maldita sabandija-" me pare y fui a ver a Nappa, quien estaba con todos-"Nappa eres un estúpido, era un franco fácil-" le dije enojado_

 _-"perdóname vegeta, me confié y el me gano, maldición-" dijo el que todavía no podía creerlo como todos, mire rumbo hacia Bulma, vi que me sonreía y me alzaba los hombros riendo,se empezaron acercar hasta que hablo el insecto_

 _-"bueno té gane Nappa, así que cumple, dame las llaves-" dijo el maldito sonriendo y a lado estaba Bulma, Nappa enseguida se las entregó_

 _-"bueno Bulma ahora vamos a correr tú y yo, si gano me entregaras el carro tuyo y el de Nappa-" dijo Milk enojada_

 _Me sorprendí enseguida la actitud de mi hermana, pero sabía que Milk le iba a ganar a Bulma_

 _(Bulma)_

 _Me encanto cuando vi la cara de enojado de vegeta igual que la de todos, cuando recogimos las llaves, Milk hablo y simplemente no pude aguantar la risa-"JAJAJA esa no era la apuesta-" dije sonriendo_

 _-"pues ya cambié la apuesta-" dijo Milk enojada a lo que yo miré a Goku y él asintió con una sonrisa_

 _-"Está bien, pero si yo gano me entregaras tu carro y me darás." empecé a tomar mi barbilla pensando-"dinero...-" dije mirando a mi hermano a lo que sonreímos y mire por inercia a vegeta que me miraba, lo mire y sonreí_

 _-"Aceptó-" dijo Milk_

 _-"Te veo en la pista-" dije mientras mi hermano y yo nos íbamos a lo que escuché un gruñido, sonreí sabía de quien era..._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero nuevos lectores y que comenten por favor, quiero saber qué tal les está gustando, ¿QUE VA A PASAR EN EL CAPÍTULO 6? ¿GANARÁ MILK? ¿HABRÁ PROBLEMAS? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de esta hermosa historia SOLO POR Jajaja adiós nos vemos en la próxima**


	6. Chapter 6: Bulma VS Milk

**_¡Hola! Gracias por escribirme, me encantan sus comentarios y prometo hacerlos un poco más largos, solo que por el momento ya lo tenía escrito, les dejo el próximo capítulo_**

 ** _Canción: Drake - Fake Love_**

* * *

 ** _Un Amor Diferente: Bulma VS Milk_**

 _(Bulma)_  
 _Cuando me fui con mi hermano Goku, simplemente me dio bastante risa ver la cara de los Saiyajin, y más la de vegeta se tragó sus palabras, pero vi que son muy confiados, a pesar de que ganara mi hermano, ellos aún están confiados conmigo, desperté de mi pensamiento cuando me hablo mi hermano_

 _-"Bulma...-" dijo Goku_

 _-"¿Qué pasa? -" dije_

 _-"Estás segura de que puedes volver a correr. -" dijo el mirándome preocupado-"Si aún no estas lista, sabes que podremos abandonar la carrera, no me importan los carros, me importas más tú y te tengo que cuidar, eres la única familia que me queda...-"_

 _-"Goku la verdad aún no se, quiero solo pensar por un momento por favor...-"dije mirándolo-"Si me arrepiento, te prometo que abandonare esta carrera, necesito estar sola un minuto. -" dije_

 _-"Esta bien Bulma...-" dijo mi hermano, me volteé y simplemente comencé a dirigirme a mi auto, cuando llegué simplemente entre al carro y me acosté, me inundó mi pensamiento_

 _Flashback_

 _Salí corriendo de mi casa, no me detuve simplemente quería estar lejos de todo, escuché a mi hermano gritar mi nombre, me monté a mi carro y comencé a manejar muy de prisa, como si no existiera nadie más solo yo y mi estúpido dolor, no podía creer lo que vi, no quiero más vivir, me estacione en una tienda..._

 _\- "Me puedes dar el alcohol más fuerte que tengas por favor…- "dije_

 _\- "Si, serían $2400- "dijo la señora de la tienda, solo le di el dinero, me llevé la bolsa, y comencé a tomar- "¿Por qué? Por qué me pasa esto a mi ¡MALDITOS! - "nunca había tomado hasta perder la conciencia, siempre tomaba un poco y lo dejaba, después conduje mi carro, conduje a toda velocidad hasta que choqué con un poste, en ese momento me desmayé, comencé a escuchar voces y simplemente quería morirme..._

 _Abrí los ojos y me encontré en una cama con aparatos, vi a mi hermano- "Goku, ¿Dónde estoy? - "dije_

 _\- "Bulma, estás en el hospital, tuviste un accidente, ¿Por qué tomaste? Tú no eres así, solo te tengo a ti Bulma, mis padres ya no están...-" dijo el llorando-"A ti no te puedo perderme, jamás lo soportaría-" dijo_

 _-"Perdóname, jamás te voy a dejar solo-"_  
 _Dije limpiándole las lágrimas-"Tenemos que ser fuertes solo estamos los dos-" dije abrazándolo_

 _Fin de flashback_

* * *

 _(Goku)  
Después de haber dejado a Bulma pensar, simplemente vi a Milk y es que me encanta es tan hermosa, le gusta correr y no se deja ante nadie, vi que estaba por subirse a su carro para orillarlo a la meta, me acerqué...-"Hola Milk...-" dije_

Volteo a verme y me sonrió-"Hola Goku, corres bastante bien...-" dijo

-"Gracias Milk, te deseo mucha suerte en esta carrera, aunque competirás con Bulma...-" en ese momento vi que se enojó-"¿Que pasa-" dije volteando a todos lados

-"SOY LA MEJOR CORREDORA DE AQUÍ, DEBERÍAS DARLE SUERTE A ELLA QUE DUDO QUE ME GANE...-" dijo Milk enojada

Enseguida vi que se enojó, pero no me dejó hablar y comenzó a arrancar, alce mis hombros no sé qué había pasado...

* * *

 _Recordé en ese instante, después del accidente nunca me subí a un carro, tenía miedo de correr de nuevo. -"Es la primera vez que vuelvo a correr después del funeral de mis padres...- dije un poco dudosa-"Amo correr, no puedo dejar de hacer lo que amo, tengo que enfrentar mi miedo, no va a pasar lo mismo que le paso a mis padres...-" dije sonriendo_

 _Vi que mi hermano se acercó a mi_

 _-"Bulma, ¿si vas a correr? -" dijo Goku_

 _-"Si Goku-"dije sonriéndole a lo que él me correspondió de misma forma_

 _-"Bueno Bulma ya es la hora para que estés en la pista, ve orillando el carro-" dijo dándome una sonrisa de orgullo-"Se que ganaras-" y me cargo_

 _-"Obviamente que ganare-" dije dándole una sonrisa de complicidad y empezando a subirme en la parte del piloto, en ese momento lo acomode en la línea, me baje de mi carro y vi que en ese momento llegaron los Saiyajin_

 _-"¿Ya te arrepentiste mujer? -" escuche que era una voz bastante varonil voltee y era vegeta me le quede viendo y solo sonreí_

 _-"Ella jamás se arrepiente y para tu información se llama Bulma-" dijo mi hermano protector_

 _-"Yo la puedo llamar como a mí se me pegue la gana insecto-"dijo en ese momento enojado_

 _(Vegeta)_

 _Sin duda es novio de Bulma, maldita sea por qué me tengo que enojar, apenas la conocí, en ese momento me iba a preparar para pelear, pero vi que se atravesó Bulma y miro a ese insecto y dijo_

 _-"Goku no vale la pena pelear, muchas gracias, te quiero-" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que me hizo darme cuenta que si eran novios-"Y vegeta me llamo B-U-L-M-A-" se acercó a mí, me apunto su dedo en mi pecho y me dijo-"Para tú información no le tengo miedo a nadie-" y en eso agarro la mano de esa sabandija y me dejo atrás_

 _-"Vegeta ¿qué pasa? -" dijo Milk_

 _-"Nada Milk, solo no puedo creer que le hayan ganado a Nappa, es todo-" dije no iba a decirle a mi hermana que me había gustado esa niña-"Ya vamos que tienes que ganar una carrera-" dije con una sonrisa_

 _-"Claro que ganare-"dijo Milk dándome un abrazo_

 _-"YAA MILK DEJA DE ESTAR DE EMPALAGOSA-" dije separándome de ella_

* * *

 _(Bulma)_  
 _Cuando vi a vegeta abrazar a esa tipa, simplemente me moleste, no sé por qué, pero me gusta mucho vegeta, en ese momento mi hermano me hablo-"Ay hermana y a mí que me gusto esa niña y creo que ya tiene novio-" dijo Goku mientras miraba a vegeta y a esa niña_

 _-"Goku vas a encontrar a alguien, ya verás-" dije mientras abrazaba a mi hermano-"Bueno ya me voy a subir al carro, tengo que ganar una carrera, y tengo que demostrar quién es la mejor-"dije sonriendo mientras me dirigía a mi auto, en ese momento vi que vegeta se dirigía con la que iba a competir_

 _se acercó mi hermano y me dio un beso en la mejilla-"Gana hermanita, pero ten cuidado-" dijo sonriendo sé que se preocupa por mí y yo solo asentí, vi que vegeta me miraba, a lo que yo lo miré y le apunte que viera la carrera_

 _Me subí al carro, vi que Milk se subía también, vi que se acercaban todas las personas de al rededor, todos gritaban, extrañaba todo esto, amo correr y por fin después de la muerte de mis padres por fin iba a correr, una lagrima todo en mí, en ese momento ya estaba Milk lista vimos que se acercó un chico, y en ese momento miro a Milk y apuntó con su dedo y dijo-"¿Estás lista?" Dijo el_

 _-"Lista-" dijo gritando Milk y todos gritaron, empezaron a subirse los Saiyajin a sus motos para ver mejor quién gana la carrera_

 _Él asintió y en ese momento se dirigió a mi-"¿Estás lista?" Dijo_

 _-"Siempre-" dije sonriendo y empezar a gruñir mi motor en afirmación, mi hermano y krillin empezaron a gritar, vi que subieron rápidamente a una moto, con esta carrera sabrán respetarme a mí y a mi familia, no por algo fui la mejor corredora de todo Tokio, volteé a ver a Milk-"Quién gané la mejor...-" dije sonriéndole a lo que ella me contestó_

 _-"Te demostraré que soy la mejor-"Dijo Milk orgullosa_

 _-"Y yo te demostraré que estás equivocada...-" dije a lo que ella sonrió_

 _el solo nos miró y en ese momento bajo sus brazos y grito-"YAAAAA-" en ese momento salimos a toda velocidad, rugió el motor mío y el de ella, vi que era buena pero no tanto, le estaba ganando, empecé a ir más rápido y a sonreír( era el mismo tramo que Goku y Nappa, eran como 8 kilómetros) empezamos a estar en las curvas y era simplemente buena en esto, simplemente me concentraba como si nada estuviera pasando solo mi oponente y yo era lo que podía ver siempre, supe que había vencido mi miedo, tengo que vivir con la realidad y las carreras son lo que más amo, después de esto no voy a volver a dejarlo, en ese momento vi que Milk me miro y me sonrió vi que activo el turbo de ella, y empezó a ganar, en ese momento escuche las voces de los Saiyajin, voltee de mi lado izquierdo estaba vegeta y atrás estaba mi hermano solo sonreí, y prendí mi turbo, en ese momento ya estábamos parejas ella y yo, enseguida nos miramos con felicidad..._

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Ahora si ¿Quién ganara? ¿Sabrá vegeta que Bulma y Goku solo son hermanos? ¡¿Que les habrá pasado a los padres de Goku y Bulma? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo…..**


	7. Chapter 7: La Ganadora Es

**_¡HOLA! Por fin el capitulo que tanto esperaban, ¿Quién va a ganar? TanTanTan, les quiero agradecer a las personitas que comentan, amo saber que les esta gustando la historia y como la estoy escribiendo, DENLE MUCHO AMOR Y NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR, AMO QUE ME COMENTEN._**

 ** _Canción_**

 ** _Sevyn Streeter - How Bad Do You Want It_**

* * *

 _ **UN AMOR DIFERENTE: LA GANADORA SERA…**._

 ** _(Vegeta)_**

 _Cuando arrancaron, instantáneamente yo también arranque, no me iba a perder por nada esta carrera, iba de lado izquierdo de Bulma, vaya que lugar escogí, me tocó verla más cerca, sonreí cuando ella empezó a ganar la carrera , mire que sus ojos decían la determinación que tiene para la carrera, solo tenía ojos para la pista y eso me hizo sentir que ella tiene algo común conmigo, ya que yo me fijo en mi objetivo, simplemente me gusto más cuando la vi correr, sí que es hermosa aunque no sea capaz de decirlo pero era verdad, vi que mi hermana comenzó a mirarla algo sorprendí, se desesperó y activo el turno comencé a sonreír sé que mi hermana iba a ganar, vi que en ese momento que giro Bulma a verme, todo paso como cámara lenta, cuando ella me sonrió, yo sonreí pero enseguida se rompió la conexión cuando ella volteo a mirar al insecto, vi que sonreía pero esta vez con algo de complicidad al momento descubrí por qué lo hacía, ella también tiene turbo, él y ella también saben modificar los carros, vaya que tienen muchas sorpresas, vi que mi hermana y Bulma iban al parejo, sí que es buena, alce mi ceja, -"VAMOS MILK-" dije, ella volteo a verme y yo solo hice señas para que no se distrajera -"Corres bien Bulma...-" dije en tono bajo para que nadie me escuchara, pero enseguida comenzó a gritar esa estúpida sabandija_

 ** _(Goku)_**  
 _-"VAMOS BULMA-" dije, sé que ganaras Bulma solo estás viendo lo que trae ella, sé que primero mi hermana analiza, no sé pero me gusto esa chica, se llama Milk ya que escuche al líder de los Saiyajin decirle así, sonreí al momento que por lo menos había dirigido palabra con ella, me gusto no puedo negarlo y más al verla correr, sé que mi hermana corre mejor pera ella no lo hace mal, nunca había visto que alguien corriera tan bien, en Tokio nunca vería algo así, sonreí y en ese momento agache mi cabeza y me la agarre-"pero ella anda con el...-" dije un poco cabizbajo_

* * *

 ** _(Bulma)_**  
 _Después habernos mirado ella y yo, simplemente le hice un adiós con mi mano y le mande una sonrisa orgullosa, voltee al volante, fije mi vista al camino y en eso active el turbo pero no lo suficiente, ella había dado lo mejor, es bueno pero no tanto como yo, en ese momento fui a toda velocidad y enseguida saque el turbo, me tuve que agarrar, me acerqué a la meta sabía cómo era este juego y es que el turbo es bueno pero solo lo saco cuando las personas lo sacan, rumbo a la meta apague el turbo enseguida no quería estrellarme o atropellar a alguien, sonreí cuando cruce la meta y gane, todos me voltearon a ver sorprendidos y a gritar eufóricamente, simplemente sonreí pero comencé a llorar, sé que es bueno a ver ganado pero siempre recordaba los momentos tristes y más que he vuelto a correr, mi cabeza se agachó hacia el volante, mis lagrimas derramaban en el volante…._

 **Flashback**

 _Los cuatros nos mirábamos con odio, nunca me cayeron bien esos tipos y más cuando Cooler me quiso tratar como si fuera muy tonta para las carreras, no tenía nada que ver que yo fuera mujer, todos pensaran que no serviría solo serviría para bailar, cuando escuchamos que ya arrancáramos, todos arrancamos, nadie tenía que tener turbo ese era el trato que pido Coleer, a mí me parecía perfecto así le demostraríamos que podemos ganarle sin turbo a cualquiera después de cruzar la meta, primero Goku la cruzo, después yo la crucé y después Coleer y hasta el último Dodoria, me bajé del auto y comencé a caminar hacia mi hermano_

 _-"GANAMOS GOKUUUUU-" dije dándole un abrazo y el asentía_

 _-"¿Cuando hemos perdido?-" dijo mi hermano sonriéndome_

 _-"Tienes mucha razón hermanito"- dije sonriéndole y enseguida voltee a ver a Coleer-"Bueno Coleer es hora de que nos den sus carros y el dinero-" dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa_

 _-"JAJAJA, solo tuvieron suerte, es mas no sé si utilizaron el turbo u otro truco así que no se los daré malditos-" dijo Coleer enojado mientras se acercaba a Goku_

 _-"JAA, NO TE PREGUNTE ASI QUE ME LOS DARÁS POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS-" dijo mi hermano agarrándolo por su camisa_

 _-"NO TE LA DARÉ NI A TI NI A TU MALDITA PERRA DE HERMANA QUE TIENES-"Dijo Coleer y Dodoria empezaban a reírse, no pudo más y mi hermano comenzó a pelear con Coleer y yo también comencé a pelear, ya que Dodoria se empezó a meter comencé a agarrarlo y a pelear con él, no por nada mi abuelo Gohan nos enseñó artes marciales no me dejaría de nadie era la promeso que le dimos a mi abuelo antes de que falleciera, Goku le gano a Coleer y después comenzó a golpear a Dodoria con mucha furia, les quitó las llaves y el dinero al momento que le escupía en la cara a Coleer, en ese momento me agarro de la mano-"VÁMONOS BULMA DEJEMOS A ESTOS PERDEDORES-" dijo Goku mientras todos estaban gritando, nos conocían por qué éramos los mejores de todo Tokio que digo de Tokio de TODO JAPON_

 _En ese momento vi que Coleer se levantaba y gritó-"ME LAS VAN A PAGAR BRIEFS-" y solo nosotros hicimos ademanes con la mano en forma que viera que escuchamos_

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

 _Me desperté de mi recuerdo cuando escuche todos los gritos de felicidad que se acercaban a mi, me levante me mire por el espejo del carro, me limpie mis lágrimas y me eche mi pelo hacia atrás vi que todos rodeaban mi carro, sonreí esto es lo que siempre amaba, que supieran todos respetarme y respetar a mi familia, escuché el sonido de las motos, al momento vi que comenzaron a llegar los Saiyajin y mi familia, Goku salió corriendo hacia a mí, cargándome y diciéndome-"Sabía que ganarías Bulma-" Dándome un abrazo y un beso en el cachete en ese momento me hablaron_

 _-"Ganaste Bulma, felicidades-" dijo krillin sonriendo_

 _-"Yo siempre gano eso lo saben muy bien-" Sonreí algo triste por el recuerdo, después de lo qué pasó, nunca volví a correr hasta hoy, respondí al abrazo de mi hermano, voltee y todos los Saiyajin nos miraban confusos y algo enojados, en ese momento cruce con la mirada con vegeta que lo vi enojado o tal vez serio, Simplemente no le tome importancia-"Goku ya vencí mi miedo-" dije con una sonrisa orgullosa_

 _-"Sabia que en algún momento lo ibas a superar -" dijo sonriendo y acariciando mi cachete_

 _-"poco a poco conocerán nuestra familia y nos respetarán, se los prometo-" dije agarrando la mano de Goku y krillin, después nos abrazamos los tres-"Es suficiente de abrazos, es hora de recoger mi premio...-" dije_

 _-"Claro Bulma-"dijo krillin_

 _-"Vamos Bulma-" dijo mi hermano sonriéndome_

 _Nos dirigíamos al grupo de los Saiyajin en ese momento todos nos veían hasta que mire al frente y vi a vegeta no sé por qué pero sonreí y vi que me correspondió de igual manera, no sé qué me estaba pasando con él, sé que tiene novia y es a quien le gane, sonreí no es la única mujer que sabe correr y lo mejor que no puse todo de mí, todo estaba perfectamente bien pero alguien empezó a gritar como loco y eso hizo que arruinara el momento que vegeta y yo nos sonreíamos -"HEY VÁMONOS TODOS, VIENEN POLICÍAS-" dijo en ese momento vi que todos comenzaron a irse y a ir por sus autos mientras se iban, escuche a mi hermano diciéndome que nos fuéramos , cada quien se marchaba con su carro menos yo, no lo encontraba con tanta gente corriendo, tropezaba con tanta gente y eso me confundía ya que aún no conocía las calles, en ese momento vi que un policía me jalo eso hizo que me callera vi que me quería llevar a su carro-"Suéltame idiota-" dije dándole una patada en sus genitales en ese momento vi que se retorció de dolor, sonreí y comencé a levantarme para correr pero me agarro de la cintura y me azoto con el suelo, sentí horrible el dolor en eso vi que se acercó para decirme al oído-"No te irás maldita perra-" dijo preparándose para darme una cachetada o tal vez un golpe con puño en ese momento cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe..._

* * *

 **OH, ¿Que va a pasar con Bulma?, f¿Que estara pasando con los recuerdos de Bulma? Espero que sigan a historia y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, denle amor y comenten**


	8. Chapter 8: Dolor

¡Hola! Perdón por no a ver actualizado en estos días he estado depresiva, perdón ya prometo actualizar más rápido, me alegra que les esté encantado, muchas gracias sigan dándole amor a esta historia

 _ **Canción**_

 _ **Gilbert O'Sullivan - Alone Again**_

* * *

 **Un Amor Diferente: Dolor**

 _Cuando vi que él se estaba preparando para darme una cachetada o tal vez era un golpe simple yo no quería ver, así que cerré mis ojos y de pronto comencé a recordar todo con lágrimas en mis ojos._

 ** _Flashback_**

-"GOKUUUU-" grito Spopovich corriendo y volteando a todos los lados-"BULMAAAA-" gritó nuevamente

-"¿Que pasó Spopovich?-" Dijo Goku

En ese momento vimos que estaba muy tenso, me preocupé bastante, iba a hablar pero por fin hablo el-"Sus padres...-" dijo Spopovich

Goku lo empezó a agarrar del cuello para que le dijera lo que estaba pasando, yo estaba sintiéndome mal-"Spopovich, Qué pasa con ellos...-" dije desasiéndolo del agarre de Goku no sé por qué pero mi latido era fuerte como si en ese momento me hubieran aplastado mi corazón en miles de pedazos

-"Sus padres, están...están..-" dijo Spopovich

-"Están que ¡MALDITA SEA!-" dije-" Responde por favor lo comencé a agitar

-"Están muertos Bulma..-" dijo Spopovich en ese momento Goku y yo nos miramos.

empezamos a correr con toda nuestra fuerza, sentía que nunca iba a llegar a mi casa corría en cámara lenta, veía a mi hermano y sentía que él no corría nada, simplemente no reaccioné hasta que Spopovich nos dijo que conduciríamos mejor en la moto, enseguida le hicimos caso, nos subimos cada quien en una moto, yo aún sentía que era igual sentía que no corría nada, llegamos a mi casa, empuje la moto al igual que Goku, vimos la casa un desorden como si hubieran robado la casa, la mayoría de nuestras cosas estaban tiradas, nuestras fotos rotas, mi hermano y yo nos miramos buscando una respuesta como si uno encontrara la gran respuesta de todo esto, simplemente reaccionamos y subimos rápido las escaleras, veía sangre y eso me desesperaba, hasta que llegue a la habitación de mis padres en ese momento mis ojos conocieron el dolor, la furia y la tristeza, vimos a mis padres en su recámara muertos si como lo había dicho Spopovich, a mi hermosa madre le habían dado 5 balazos en su cuerpo, ella estaba en la cama, como si la hubieran agarrado dormida y mi héroe mi padre tenía un balazo en la cabeza cerca de mi madre, él tenía su cabeza acostado en el regazo de mi mamá vi sus manos agarradas lloré al ver toda esta escena, estaba todo el cuarto lleno de sangre, Goku empezó a mover a mis padres tratando de despertarlos, yo simplemente veía la escena aterrorizada no podía dejar de llorar, mi corazón me quemaba hasta que Goku me vio sé que él también sentía lo mismo que yo, el abrazo a mi madre y mirándola con los ojos llorosos

-"Madree...-" dijo llorando en la cama, simplemente grite con todo mi dolor y me derrumbe en el piso abrazando a mi padre, me habían quitado lo más Preciado para mí, mis padres, supe que en ese momento jamás iba hacer lo mismo conmigo, me habían quitado ese día a las personas que yo más amaba, mis papás, mi padre y mi linda madre...

 **FIN FLASBACK**

 _Estaba esperando el golpe, ya no podía sentir dolor ya que el día que mataron a mis padres conocí en verdad el golpe más fuerte que me han dado al igual que a Goku, nadie iba a superar ese golpe, espere a que me dieran el golpe, a veces a mí solo me daban ganas de morir y no vivir con la escena de mis padres en mi mente, la verdad solo no me atrevía a suicidarme por Goku, quise abrir los ojos ya que tardaba pero no pude por el miedo hasta que escuche un grito de dolor, eso me hizo abrir los ojos y simplemente no podía creerlo, no podía ser posible esto!_

* * *

 _(Vegeta)_

 _Mientras veía la carrera de Milk con Bulma que iban iguales se me dibuja una sonrisa y de pronto Bulma la rebasó y enseguida gano la carrera, me sorprendí bastante-"Que bien corres mujer azul-" dije con una sonrisa, pero mi hermana perdió su auto y su dinero, maldita sea, sí que es buena esa mujer y el insecto, mi hermana se lamentaba por su carro-"Milk te dije que nunca te confiaras-" Dije enojado_

 _-"YA VEGETA, DEJA DE MOLESTAR-"dijo en ese momento-"ES BUENA-" dijo mi hermana a lo que yo sonreí por dentro-"UN TRATO ES UN TRATO Y AHÍ VIENE ELLA-" dijo señalando mientras yo voltee y vi que se acercaba hacia_  
 _nosotros, me moleste ya que venía la sabandija también y el pelón, en ese momento la vi ella me sonrió y yo le respondí de igual manera, pero en ese momento un estúpido gritó que hizo que perdiera la vista de ella_

 _-"VÁMONOS, VIENEN POLICÍAS-" gritó_

 _-"YA VÁMONOS VEGETA-" dijo 17, mientras todos se subían a sus carros, y se iban cada uno, vi mi carro y me subí, pero no sé por qué mire a Bulma, sonreí al verla confundida entre tanta gente pero de pronto mi sonrisa se desvaneció al momento que vi que fue jalada por un policía, mi enojo estalló, un enojo que nunca había sentido, salí del coche, azote la puerta vi que Bulma le había pegado sonreí pero mi sonrisa no duro por qué ese maldito la estaba jalando, vi que estaba a punto de pegarle a Bulma, mi rabia no se pudo controlar y me lancé sobre ese estúpido, dándole fuertes golpes en su estúpido rostro_

 _(BULMA)_

 _No podía creerlo era VEGETA el príncipe de los Saiyajin, vi que le estaba pegando, solo vi puños y patadas de vegeta, volteé a ver al policía estaba todo lleno de sangre, escuche sirenas y simplemente corrí hacia vegeta_

 _-"Vegeta, déjalo, ya vámonos por favor-" dije jalándolo del brazo_

 _-"DÉJAME, QUE NO VEZ QUE TRATO DE PEGARTE MUJER-" dijo gritándome y volviéndole a pegar con más fuerza_

 _-"VÁMONOS, VAN A VENIR MÁS POLICÍAS, VÁMONOS YAAA VEGETA-" dije en ese momento lo abrase por detrás-"Vegeta, por favor vámonos, te lo suplico-" dije cabizbaja_

 _(Vegeta)_  
 _En ese momento vi que tenía razón Bulma, me levante le di la última patada a ese estúpido en las costillas -"VÁMONOS-" Dije al momento que jale de la mano a Bulma dirigiéndome a mi carro, nos subimos al carro, y simplemente me alejé, cuando nos perdieron los policías, hubo un silencio hasta que Bulma habló_

 _-"Gracias vegeta, por a verme ayudado..-"dijo Bulma bajando la cabeza en ese momento la interrumpí_

 _-"De nada, me encanta patear traseros-" dije volteando a ver la y le sonreí_

 _-"Aun así en verdad gracias, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi si no te hubieras aparecido-" me dijo sonriéndome triste_

 _-"Hmm-" dije y en ese momento vi que sacaba un celular-"A quien vas a llamar mujer...-" dije un poco enojado por qué sabía que llamaría a ese insecto_

 _-" a Goku-" dijo empezó a llamar-"MALDITA SEAS GOKU, CONTÉSTAME-" dijo enojada_

 _-"No sé por qué estás con ese patético de novio que tienes, te dejo sola sin importarle y aún más no te ha contestado-" dije riéndome pero estaba enojado_

 _-"¿Novio?-" dijo un poco confundida_

 _-"Si con el que estabas en la carrera, se llama Kakarotto o como se llame esa sabandija-" dije un poco fastidiado Pero en ese momento vi que se rio Bulma a carcajadas-"DE QUE TE RÍES BULMA-" dije enojado_

* * *

 ** _¿Qué va a pasar en el próximo capítulo? Como van a reaccionar los dos al enterarse que son HERMANOS, No se pierdan el próximo capitulo_**


	9. Chapter 9: Sentimiento

_**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capítulo, les quiero mandar saludos y las gracias a Gaby y a Mafe que me han comentado los capítulos varias veces les agradezco**_

 _ **Canción**_

 _ **Jack Garratt - Surprise Yourself**_

* * *

 ** _Un Amor Diferente: Sentimiento_**

 ** _(Bulma)_**

 _-"DE QUE TE RÍES BULMA-" dijo vegeta enojado- "JAMAS DIJE ALGO GRACIOSO ¿OH SÍ? - "dijo alzándome la ceja enojado_

 _-"Me río por qué él no es mi novio-" Dije -"Además es cosa que no te importa si es mi novio o no, tú tienes novia así que respétala-" dije un poco celosa_

 _-"CLARO QUE ES TU NOVIO-" dijo un poco molesto-"¿Novia? Yo no tengo novia-" dijo alzando la ceja vegeta_

 _-"YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES MI NOVIO-" dije un poco frustrada-"Si TIENES NOVIA Y NO ME DIGAS QUE NO, M-E-N-T-I-R-O-S-O-" dije enojada y un poco triste_

 _-"¿entonces que es de ti? -" dijo el-" y según tu mujer ¿quién es mi novia? -" dijo vegeta con ironía_

 _-"ES MI HERMANO TONTO-" dije mientras sonreía por su cara de apenado-" y tú novia es con la que competí, se llama Milk-" en ese momento se empezó a reír como un villano loco_

 _-"es mi hermana-" dijo el en ese momento recordé que krillin me dijo que vegeta tenía hermana y primos en su grupo, me sonroje_

 _\- "No Sabía…- "dije mintiendo por lo apenada que estaba, pero al momento el me interrumpió_

 _\- "Yo tampoco sabía, así que estamos a mano- "dijo dándome una sonrisa la cual me enamoró completamente_

 _\- "Tienes razón- "dije sonriendo- "Tu hermana me debe un carro- "dije orgullosa_

 _\- "No pensé que le ganarías para serte sincero, ¿dónde aprendiste a correr tan bien mocosa? - "dijo Vegeta_

 _\- "NO ME DIGAS MOCOSA- "dije molesta- "Y me enseñó mi hermano. - "dije_

 _\- "Cuántos años tienes para que según tú ya no te diga mocosa- "dijo alzándome la ceja y sonriendo_

 _\- "Tengo 17 para tu información- "dije_

 _\- "Para mi eres una mocosa- "empezó a reírse_

 _\- "¿Cuantos años tienes? - "dije mirándolo_

 _\- "Tengo 22- "dijo orgulloso_

 _\- "Pues no eres tan grande, que digamos para decirme mocosa- "dije enojada_

 _\- "Más que tú si, tienes la misma edad que mi hermana, te gano por 5 años sí que es algo- "dijo vegeta riéndose_

 _\- "Entonces yo soy la mocosa? - "dije mirándolo enojada-"Bueno, entonces tu eres el ruco-" dije riéndome_

 _\- "Exactamente- "dijo riéndose- "Pero mejor dime vegeta o príncipe de los Saiyajin- "dijo mirándome_

 _\- "Si que eres presumido eh, Y tu dime Bulma- "dije sonriéndole en ese momento sonó mi celular, así que inmediatamente conteste, vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que vegeta me miraba con curiosidad_

 _Bueno dije_

 _~BULMA...BULMA ¿DONDE ESTAS? ~dijo alterado_

 _Tranquilo Goku, estoy con Vegeta_

 _~ ¿Vegeta? QUE HACES CON EL MÁS BIEN QUE HACES CON UN HOMBRE-dijo alterado_

 _Me salvo la vida Goku, así que no te pongas de celoso hermanito_

 _¿Como que te salvó la vida? ¿Estás bien Bulma? dijo calmado_

 _~Si estoy bien, al rato que llegue te explico ¿Vale? ~dije_

 _Está bien Bulma, Adiós te quiero dijo_

 _\- "yo también te quiero, Adiós~ dije sonriendo_

 _En eso le colgué y me miró Vegeta- "¿Que"? Dije un poco confundida_

 _\- "Nada, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? - "dijo_

 _\- "Regresemos a las carreras por mi auto- "dije_

 _\- "Jajaja, tú auto esta ahorita con la policía, además como corres de seguro tienes más autos- "dijo_

 _\- "Tenia...todos se quedaron en Tokio- "dije un poco rara al contarle- "Vamos, tal vez todavía está mi carro, lo estacioné a lo mejor con algo de suerte este todavía mi carro- "dije sonriéndole_

 _\- "Con razón nunca te había visto, ¿qué te trajo a México? - "dijo mirándome_

 _\- "Problemas...- "dije un poco triste- "¿si me puedes llevar? o si quieras yo sola puedo ir- "dije sonriéndole_

* * *

 ** _(Vegeta)_**

 _Cuando me dijo que se había ido de Tokio por_ _problemas simplemente no quise preguntar más, ella se puso incómoda, y es que la entiendo todas las personas tenemos algo que ocultar, me dijo que, si podíamos ir a las carreras o ella podía ir sola, no la iba a dejar sola así que hable_

 _\- "Yo te acompaño, vamos- "dije sonriéndole, no hablamos en el camino, tenía ganas de preguntarle qué problemas tenía, pero eso a mí no tenía que importarme_

 _\- "Oye Vegeta- "habló Bulma_

 _\- "Hmm- "dije mirándola para que me dijera_

 _\- "¿Cuánto llevas corriendo? - "dijo Bulma mirándome con esos ojos que me hipnotizaban_

 _\- "Llevó 10. años corriendo- "dije_

 _\- "Empezaste a los 13 años. - "dijo Bulma sorprendida y yo solo asentí_

 _\- "Y tu cuanto llevas- "le pregunté a Bulma_

 _\- "Llevó 2 años- "dijo en verdad me sorprendí ya que corre bien_

 _\- "Empezaste a los 15 años, te gané jaja- "dije yo sonriéndole_

 _\- "Así es, ojalá algún día pueda correr contigo- "dijo sonriéndome_

 _\- "Te ganaría si corriéramos- "dije siendo sincero con ella, alzó sus hombres_

 _\- "Tal vez si o tal vez no, no es bueno confiarse- "dijo sonriéndome_

 _\- "Hmm- "dije recordando las palabras, llegamos al punto de las carreras y efectivamente estaba su carro, ella Corrió para ir por él, pero tenía la famosa araña (esto es una especie de objeto amarillo que le ponen a las llantas para que no se mueva el auto), así que se resignó- "No podrás llevarlo así mujer- "dije_

 _\- "No me digas, no me di cuenta- "dijo con sarcasmo y sonriendo_

 _Me acerqué a mi carro, abrí la cajuela y comencé a buscar una llave- "Soy tu salvador- "dije mostrándole la llave comenzamos a poner la llave de la araña, no sabía que me estaba pasando nunca había sido así con nadie ni con mi propia a hermana, me comencé a enojar no podía ser así no podía tener sentimientos eso es de personas débiles, pero Bulma me saco de mi pensamiento cuando hablo._

 _\- "¿Como conseguiste la llave? Creí que tenía que pagar una multa...- "dijo Bulma algo sorprendida_

 _\- "Los policías de México se dejan sobornar así que le compre su llave a un policía que conozco por ahí- "dije frio sé que me iba a responder, tenía que dejarla era más seguro que se iba a ir en su carro_

* * *

 ** _(Bulma)_**

 _No sabía que estaba haciendo pero me gusta convivir con él, no siempre son las personas como te la cuentan, el me agrada y me encanta como es, me encanta su voz varonil, su aroma, su ceño fruncido, amo su tono de piel bronceada, amo estúpidamente su sonrisa, sé que tenía que irme ahora solo por mi cuenta pero es que quería quedarme completamente la noche hablando o discutiendo, es que simple ME ENCANTO TODO DE ÉL, me empecé a esculcar mi chamarra para ver si tenía la llave-"No encuentro la llave...-" me dije y comencé a ver en el auto si estaba, no había nada_

 _\- "Aun ¿no la encuentras? - "dijo esa voz varonil que tanto me agradaba_

 _\- "No.…- "dije comencé a pegar en el volante solo acosté mi cabeza al volante recordando donde la había dejado, pero nada, hasta que sentí que me agarró del hombre y ahí volteé estaba con eso ojos negros como la oscuridad_

 _\- "A lo mejor las tiene- "dijo mirándome de cerca-"No te preocupes-" dijo mirándome, yo lo miré y solo me recargue en su hombre, sentía mi corazón estúpidamente alocado, lo miré y él me miró, pero él hablo se había cortado el amor en ese momento_

* * *

 ** _(Vegeta)_**

 _Me alegraba saber que no tenía sus llaves, quería estar más con ella, me acerqué para convencerla que Kakarotto las tenía, ella se resignó se acostó en mi hombre, sentía mi corazón palpitando como nunca, a mí nunca me había pasado, nos miramos sé que en ese momento podíamos llegar hasta besarnos, pero no, los sentimientos te hacen débiles, ella es buena persona que digo no puedo sentir nada de esto_

 _\- "Te llevó a tu casa-" dije indiferente_

 _\- "si gracias-" dijo ella con el mismo tono sabía que estaba desilusionada con el momento que no pasó, ella se merecía lo mejor y esa persona no era yo, no puedo tener sentimientos hacia nadie_

 _seguí las instrucciones que me decía, empezamos a discutir, me gustaba hacerla enojar hasta que llegamos a su casa, en eso me miró_

 _\- "Gracias por todo Vegeta-" dijo Bulma sonriendo y en ese instante me dio un beso en la mejilla-"Dile a tu hermana que me debe un carro eh-" dijo sonriendo y apuntándome con el dedo_

 _-"Hmm, yo le diré-" dije un poco sonrojado por lo que hizo así que volteé mi cabeza al otro lado para que no viera_

 _-"Adiós Vegeta-" dijo cerrando la puerta y adentrándose a su casa en ese momento no le respondí, si no cuando se salió hable_

 _-"Adiós Bulma...-" dije en ese momento me fui rumbo hacia mi casa_

* * *

 **Espero les halla encantado este capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, esta historia va para largo**


	10. Chapter 10: Dudas

**_Canción_**

 ** _Artics Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know?_**

* * *

 _ **Un Amor Diferente: Dudas**_

 _Después de haber dejado a Bulma en su casa, me dirigí a la mía, iba vagando en mis pensamientos, me gusta no cabe duda eso, pero está mal, yo el príncipe de los Saiyajin no se puede enamorar es una pérdida de tiempo, llegue a mi casa y en eso me abrazo mi hermana, vi que estaban todos mirándome_

 _\- "Vegeta pensé que te habían atrapado...-"dijo Milk sollozando_

 _\- "Milk por favor sabes que no me pueden atrapar-" dije quitándome del abrazo de mi hermana_

 _\- "VEGETA ENTONCES EN DONDE ESTABAS? -"_

 _Dijo Milk enojada, todos me miraban esperando una respuesta_

 _-"Todos nos preocupamos por ti, donde estabas Vegeta...-" dijo 18_

 _-"Hmm no tengo por qué decirles...-"dije enojado y cruzando los brazos_

 _-"VEGETAAAA...-"gritaron Milk y 18, odio que gritaran por todo_

 _-"Bueno ya, dejen a Vegeta ya no es ningún niño para dar explicaciones, hay algo más importante de que hablar...-" dijo 17_

 _-"Es cierto, los novatos son buenos-"Dijo Raditz_

 _-"Son entupidos, solo me confié...-"dijo Nappa_

 _-"Ajá Nappa, te ganaron y punto-" dijo 18 volteando los ojos-"Que vergüenza que te haya ganado una mujer, ¿Que se siente ser patético en tu vida?-" dijo 18 a lo que todos se rieron_

 _-"MALDITA, CÁLLATE, solo me confié y punto..-" dijo Nappa apenado a lo que enseguida todos se volvieron a reír_

 _-"Bulma es buena corredora, pensé que iba a ganar pero no fue así, tengo que entregar mi carro y también el dinero..-" dijo Milk enojada_

 _-"¿Cuándo se lo vas a dar?-"dije, me miraron todos ya que a mí por lo regular no me importaba las apuestas que ellos hacían_

 _-"Creo que mañana...-"dijo Milk pensativa-"La verdad me da igual, tengo más carros-" dijo_

 _-"Hmm como quieras-" dije en ese momento me dirigí a mi cuarto, me encerré y comencé hacer ejercicio-"No me puede gustar Bulma-"_

* * *

 ** _(Bulma)_**

 _Después de entrar a mi casa, me recargue en mi puerta, y me dejé tirar toque mi corazón estaba palpitando nunca había sentido algo igual, suspire-"Me gusta no cabe duda-"_

 _Dije sonriendo-"Tal vez yo no le guste..,-" dije, no me puedo enamorar no es momento, me desperté de mi pensamiento cuando escuché a mi hermano_

 _-"Bulma, que te pasó-" dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza_

 _-"Si Bulma por qué tardaste...-" dijo krillin_

 _-"Estaba buscando mi auto pero un policía me agarró, me pelee con él y me iba a pegar...-" dije pero en ese momento Goku me interrumpió_

 _-"¿Quién fue el maldito que te quiso pegar-" dijo enojado_

 _-"Goku no te preocupes, me salvo Vegeta y el me trajo a la casa-" dije sonriendo_

 _-"¿Vegeta?-" dijo krillin-"Vaya pensé que él no tenía corazón-" dijo confundido_

 _-"Que suerte hermanita, después le agradeceremos-" dijo Goku_

 _-"Bueno, ya tengo sueño, adiós-" dije dándole un beso de cachete a Goku y krillin, después de estar en mi cuarto recordé a vegeta, pero sacudí mi cabeza-"No Bulma, no te puedes enamorar-" dije al momento que me acostaba en mi cama_

 ** _A la mañana siguiente..._**

 _Abrí mis ojos, no sé en qué momento me había quedado dormida, pero lo que puedo asegurar es que soñé con vegeta, volteé hacia los lados y en ese momento vi el reloj, eran las 7:00 am aún no se despertaba Goku, simplemente me quedé viendo hacia el techo y comencé a recordar a vegeta, no podía evitarlo cada vez que lo recordaba sonreía, me senté de lado de la cama-"Tal vez...-" me quede pensando un rato-"Puede que también le guste a vegeta...-" sonreí, me levante de mi cama, comencé a verme en el espejo bien hecho Bulma no te habías quitado ni el maquillaje ni la ropa de ayer, abrí la puerta del baño, abrí la regadera para que se llenara el agua, comencé a desvestirme y enseguida me metí a bañar, Deslice mi pelo hacia atrás-"Tal vez no sea mala idea conocerlo más-" dije sonriendo y brincando como una niña de 7 años_

* * *

 ** _(Vegeta)_**

 _Esta es la primera vez que siento algo por alguien, es bastante raro pero no me puede gustar, no me puedo enamorar, los sentimientos hacen débiles a las personas, después de haber pensado no iba caer-"SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAYINES, NO TE PUEDE GUSTAR ESA MALDITA MUJER...-" dije al momento que apretaba mis manos, me levante de mi cama y simplemente me salí de mi casa no quería saber nada, solo quería entrenar en otro lado, comencé a correr con música y me dejé llevar, regrese a mi casa, subí a mi cuarto, rápido me bañe y enseguida fui a la cocina, Milk se me quedaba viendo, la ignore y fui por una botella de agua comencé a tomarla hasta que me hablo Milk_

 _-"Vegeta..-" dijo Milk -"¿Hoy iremos a las carreras?-"_

 _-"Si, tienen que manejar más rápido y sirve como práctica-" dije mirándola-"¿Por qué?-"me había ganado la curiosidad_

 _-"Espero ver a Bulma..-" dijo Milk a lo que llamó mi atención_

 _-"Hmm-" dije dándole la espalda-"Milk ya vámonos al taller-" dije volteando y mirándola_

 _-"Esta bien, tenemos que seguir arreglando nuestros carros y ahora más que nunca que sabemos que Bulma y Goku saben arreglar los carros-" dijo Milk_

 _Enseguida caminamos hacia el taller, cuando llegamos ya estaban todos como siempre pero un poco pensativos, así que no le tome importancia, me vieron y me saludaron, estábamos todos reunidos y comenzaron a platicar sobre ayer_

 _-"No se ustedes pero ayer me sorprendí de los novatos...-" dijo Milk_

 _-"A todos Milk, son buenos, no creo que sea su primera vez-" dijo 17_

 _-"Jamás los había visto en las carreras...-" dijo Raditz-"Voy a investigar sobre ellos a ver de donde salieron...-" dijo_

 _-"Tienes razón, jamás olvidaríamos a esa chica tan sexy...-" dijo 17 y todos comenzaron a reír_

 _-"Que estúpidos-" dijo 18-"Tenían que ser hombres-"_

 _-"Déjense de estupideces y escuchen...-"dije no sé por qué pero me enojaba que hablaran así de ella, vi que ellos me pusieron atención así que comencé a hablar-"hoy volveremos a ir a las carreras, es buena práctica para las carreras del desierto, y ganarle a Ginyu y su estúpido clan-" dije ya que su equipo sabía manejar como el mío y lo peor nuestra colonia con la otra se llevaban mal, cada parte hacían sus carreras por lo mismo que si alguien atravesaba su territorio, era una pelea segura._

 _-"Esta bien vegeta, ya estoy ansioso de correr..-" dijo 17 sonriendo sé que él es bastante bueno no me podía molestar, ya lo traíamos en las venas_

* * *

 ** _(Bulma)_**

 _Baje de mi habitación ya lista para empezar un nuevo día, traía un pantalón negro con un suéter de tortuga rosa pálido y unos teníais igual, me hice un chongo, ese día sentía que era mi cumpleaños que más iba a pedir estoy tan feliz, comencé a caminar hacia la cocina y comencé a hacerles desayunar a mi familia, si mi familia, comencé hacer hot cakes-"Por fin vencí mi miedo...-" dije hablando sola, me sentía feliz por mí misma ya que amo correr y es una buena terapia para mí, termine de hacer de desayunar, coloqué la mesa y los platos y la comida, después de la muerte de mis padres Goku y yo nunca volvimos a desayunar así como hoy alegres siempre era incómodo ver las sillas vacías que habían ocupado nuestros padres, así que cada uno desayunaba por su cuenta o bueno Goku porque cuando falleció mis padres dejé de comer suspire y trague fuerte para no poder llorar, subí a la escaleras-"CHICOS, ES HORA DE COMER, BAJEN DE PRISA SI NO SE ENFRÍA-" dije enseguida se escuchó como Goku se paró rápido sí que era un glotón mi hermano_

 _-"Bulma ¿En serio me hiciste de comer?-" dijo mi hermano emocionado_

 _-"Si, te dije que llegando aquí íbamos a ser una familia de nuevo-" dije dándole un abrazo-"VAMOS, les hice hot cakes, huevo y tocino-" dije-"Ah y jugó de naranja o si quieren café-" enseguida vi a krillin bajar el solo me sonrió, comenzamos a comer extraña cada parte de esto, aunque ver a mi hermano él nunca va a cambiar sus modales pero así lo quería-"¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello krillin?-" dije mirándolo_

 _-"Hice una apuesta y pues bueno perdí-" dijo riéndose_

 _Así no la pasamos todo el desayuno, riendo y comiendo, La Paz había vuelto a mi vida, enseguida dejamos de hablar ya que krillin tenía que trabajar y Goku iba a ver si también le daban trabajo, y yo pues...también pienso buscar pero no sé en donde, cerré la puerta de mi casa y le puse llave y comencé a ver los anuncios que me decían, tenía que ayudar a mi familia, hoy solo ver y anotar y comenzar a llamar al rato para poder saber cuál era el sueldo que iba a ganar, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve en la calle buscando pero ya estaba cansada, vi un pequeño restaurante y fui, enseguida camina hacia ahí, no había nadie así que decidí hablar-"Hay alguien aquí?-" dije nadie me respondía, así que tome mi bolsa para irme pero escuché una voz conocida y decidí voltear_

 _-"espera...eres Bulma-" dijo Milk algo sorprendida_

 _-"Si soy Bulma..-" dije enseguida vi que se acercó a mi_

 _-"Está noche en la carrera te iba a entregar el carro y el dinero-" dijo-"No sabía dónde vivías-" dijo_

 _-"No vine a eso no te preocupes, solo pase a comer algo y vi este pequeño restaurante por eso me metí, no sabía que estabas aquí-" dije_

 _-"No te preocupes si quieres siéntate aquí-" dijo señalándome su mesa, así que asentí-"te seré sincera, corres muy bien-" dijo sonriéndome_

 _-"Gracias, sabes igual corres bien-" dije siendo sincera_

 _-"Creo que ayer empezamos con el pie izquierdo, lo siento como me comporte solo que soy muy protectora con mi familia-" dijo sonriéndome algo apenada_

 _-"Te entiendo perfectamente, no te preocupes si lo entendí rápidamente -" dije -"Empecemos de nuevo-" dije dando mi mano, ella la agarro y se rio-"Soy Bulma Briefs-" dije riéndome_

 _-"Yo soy Milk Ouji-" dijo sonriéndome, comenzamos a pedir comida y algo para beber-" sabes haces una bonita pareja con Goku-" dijo ella a lo que yo me atraganté con la pechuga que me habían traído y comencé a toser-"Dije algo malo?...?-" Porque todos piensan que mi HERMANO es mi novio_

 _-" El...no es mi novio Milk-" dije respirando profundo y suspiré enseguida_

 _-"Pensé...pensé que eran novios-" dijo Milk apenada-"Perdón por ser tan atrevida, ¿qué es de ti?-" supe enseguida que le gustaba Goku, me emocione al saber que el amor de mi hermano es correspondido_

 _-"Es mi hermano mayor-" dije sonriendo_

 _-"Que bien-" dijo Milk apenada, enseguida cambiamos de tema, no sé cuándo tiempo estuvimos hablando ella y yo, la verdad es que me cae genial es una buena persona,_

 _Enseguida quite ese pensamiento cuando ella me comenzó a preguntar algo-"Sabes esto puedo sonar algo raro pero, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? La verdad aquí no tengo amigas, la única que tengo es a 18 y eso es porque es mi prima. -" dijo riendo_

 _-"Claro podemos ser amigas, aunque no lo creas no tengo muchas amigas-" dije sonriendo enseguida comenzamos a reír y diciendo que íbamos a ir de compras_

 _-"Si quieres vamos a mi casa ahí te puedo entregar el dinero y el carro-" dijo sonriéndome, me quede pensando la verdad no sabía qué hacer, tendría que ver a vegeta y no sé si el siente lo mismo por mi_

 _-"No te preocupes, puedes dármelo al rato en las carreras...-" dije un poco apenada_

 _-"Insisto hay que ir a mi casa y ya te entrego el dinero y el carro-" dijo -"Oh...espera..-" dijo pensando está muy nerviosa ojalá que dijera que al rato mejor me lo daría en las carreras-"Aremos dos viajes ya que el carro lo tengo en el taller y el dinero en mi casa-" dijo sonriéndome_

 _-"Sabes...-" dije-" Si quieres no me des nada solo quería que me tuvieran respeto y no me humillarán-" dije sonriendo_

 _-"Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, así que ven vámonos, ahora más que nunca iremos porque eres mi amiga-" dijo Milk agarrando de mi brazo, casi juraba que en ese momento Milk me iba arrancar mi brazo, dejo dinero y enseguida me llevo pero corriendo me jalo desde el restaurante, Efectivamente está más cerca que nunca de su casa, sentía que mis manos sudaban de lo nerviosa que estaba._

 _Ahora en este momento no se cómo me zafare de Milk, no quiero verlo no quiero confundirme más de lo que estoy en estos momentos ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué?, me saque de onda ya que me había dicho que fuéramos a dos lugares a su casa y a un taller. Rezaba porque solo fuéramos al taller y no a su casa donde veré a vegeta._

* * *

 **Perdón por el atraso, siento decirles, pero me tardaré en actualizar, estoy estudiando para mi examen hacia la universidad, recen por mí para que me quede en mi opción, también ya tengo pensado una nueva historia ^^/**


	11. Chapter 11: Nueva Amiga

_**Canción**_

 _ **Charlie Puth Ft. Kehlani - Done For Me**_

* * *

 _ **Un Amor Diferente: Nueva Amiga...**_

 _Ahora en este momento no se cómo me zafare de Milk, no quiero verlo no quiero confundirme más de lo que estoy en estos momentos, **¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué?** , me saque de onda ya que me había dicho que fuéramos a dos lugares a su casa y a un taller. Rezaba porque solo fuéramos al taller y no a su casa donde veré a vegeta._

 _No tardamos en llegar, jure que grite de emoción al ver un taller, tengo oportunidad de zafarme de ella y decirle que no pude ir a su casa o algo del estilo, estaba pensando en qué iba a decirle hasta que ella me hablo_

 _\- "Ven, vamos a recoger el auto y te presento a mi familia, ayer no tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos todos-"dijo a lo que me sorprendió no podía estar vegeta o si, me paré complemente no podía creerlo_

 _\- "¿Apoco tienes un taller o aquí trabajan? - "dije mirándola, ella volteó_

 _\- "Si, este taller es de vegeta y mío, pero mis primos y nuestros amigos trabajan aquí, son mi familia se podría decir que esta es como una segunda casa-"dijo Milk_

 _-"No hay necesidad de hacer esto Milk. Puedes darme el carro al rato sin preocupaciones-" dije ya que no estoy segura que les caiga bien además estará vegeta._

 _-"Que va, eres mi amiga ¿Vale? Además quiero presentarte a 18, quiero que seamos buenas amigas las tres-" dijo sonriéndome_

 _-"Bueno pero como somos amigas olvídate de lo que me debías, no hay necesidad que me des el dinero ni el carro-" dije sonriéndole y señalándole como advertencia_

 _-"Esta bien pero el carro si te lo daré ¿Okey? Y no digas no, porque solo te daré el carro no el dinero-" dijo ella sonriéndome a lo que me empecé a reír, es tan terca al igual que yo, enseguida me jalo y comencé a ver el taller, no sabía que este taller era de su familia con razón saben modificar carros, sonreí era un espacio muy grande, me sentía bien por ellos hasta que vi que Milk comenzó a gritarle a alguien que no entendí el nombre volteé a ver asustada, pero enseguida me alivié._

 _-"Mira Bulma te presento a mi prima 18 a y por supuesto 18 te presento a Bulma-"dijo sonriéndome_

 _-"Hola, eres muy buena corredora, te felicito eres la primera que le gana a Milk pero conmigo vas a perder-" dijo mirándome_

 _-"No te confíes, podré ganarte también a ti-" dije mirándola y enseguida nos comenzamos a reír_

 _-"Me caes bien Bulma, nunca te había visto por aquí-" dijo 18_

 _-"Es Cierto Bulma tampoco te había visto por aquí, ¿De dónde vienes?-" dijo Milk, vi a las dos con mucha curiosidad, me dieron confianza en el instante_

 _-"Bueno, vengo de Tokio apenas me mude con mi hermano, y la única familia que tengo es a krillin-" dije sonriendo enseguida vi que 18 se quedó de ojos abiertos me dio risa-"¿Qué pasa?-" dije mirándolas divertidas_

 _-"La verdad no pensé que eras familia del Calvo, no se parecen en nada.-" dijo 18 a lo que me reí_

 _-"Además no tienes los ojos rasgados o por algo del estilo, además tienes curvas pensé que eras de un lado de México o de Latinoamérica -" dijo Milk a lo que me reí también_

 _-"Es que soy mitad mexicana y mitad japonesa, mi padre vino a México por asuntos de trabajo y al final se terminó enamorando de mi madre, y sobre el calvo...jajaja bueno somos primos aun que no nos parezcamos.-" dije sonriendo_

 _-"Tampoco te parecías a tu hermano, a Goku que estaba contigo ayer, pensé que eran novios-" dijo Milk un poco pensativa y después me pregunto interesada-" ¿Vienes de vacaciones o es temporal?-" dijo Milk_

 _-"Es temporal-" dije sonriendo_

 _-"Así que te trajiste a tus papás?-" dijo 18 a lo que enseguida se me fue la sonrisa, enseguida ella vio y me pregunto-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? -" dijo 18_

 _-" **Mis padres fallecieron** , mi única familia es Goku y krillin.-" dije un poco cabizbaja_

 _-"Perdona enserio-" dijo 18 y Milk la veía con ojos de ¿Para qué le preguntaste?, sonreí_

 _-"No te preocupes. No sabias y ¿Desde cuándo les gusta correr? -" dije_

 _-"Desde que vi a mi papá correr desde ese momento me hice fan de todo esto, ya es de familia el correr en carreras clandestinas-" dijo Milk, a lo que sonreí eso no me dijo vegeta_

 _-"Exactamente, **ya lo traemos en nuestras venas** , yo empecé a correr a los 14 años al igual que Milk, es muy importante aprender a manejar quitando a un lado las carreras, la primera vez que agarre un volante quise correr hasta cansarme, lo traigo en mis venas amar los autos, a pesar de que no nos dejaban correr por ser mujeres a nosotras simplemente no nos importó y los que nos apoyaron es mi hermano...-" dijo 18 a lo que enseguida hablo Milk_

 _-"Y también mi hermano, aunque sea frío como el hielo sé que tiene sentimientos y es buena persona-" sonriendo, simplemente no podría creer que tuvieran la misma idea que yo al correr_

 _-"Nos llevaremos bien, a mí también en Tokio me decían que no podría correr por ser mujer, siempre piensan que no vamos a poder y siempre podemos, me alegro que no sea la única mujer que ama correr con su vida-" dije sonriendo_

 _-" **Creo que seremos mejores amigas las tres ¿Verdad?** -" dijo Milk abrazando a 18 y a mí._

 _-"Creo que sí, aunque deja de ser tan empalagosa Milk-" dijo 18 a lo que Milk le respondió estaban discutiendo eso hizo que yo enseguida me empezara a reír_

 _-"¿Ustedes son solo mexicanas?-" dije ya que si no me había equivocado me dijo Milk que se apellidan Ouji-"Perdón por la pregunta pero su apellido es Ouji y presiento que no nada más son mexicanas o me equivoco ¿eh?-" dije con curiosidad_

 _-"Atinaste bien, somos mitad mexicanos igual por nuestras madres pero nuestros padres son rusos, pero nosotras crecimos en México por problemas de nuestros padres-" dijo Milk_

 _-"¡Oh que bueno! No soy la única con dos padres de diferentes países-" dije sonriendo_

 _-"Tenemos muchas cosas en común ¿No creen?-" asentimos Milk y yo a lo que dijo 18, tengo bastante cosas en común con ellas eso era muy cierto y no sé por qué pero siento que problemas también tienen, sonreí no soy la única persona con problemas en esta vida, empezamos a hablar de que nos gustaba, comenzamos a reír de nuestros chistes y prometimos que íbamos a ir al cine juntas y tal vez ir a una escuela por que ninguna de nosotras habíamos acabado la universidad, comenzamos a reír que no competiríamos nosotras en las carreras tal vez competir por gusto si pero por dinero jamás, comenzamos a reír como locas simplemente me hallé con ellas, pasaron los días y Milk, ya me había dado su carro era un camaro de color blanco, la verdad es que me encanto desde que lo vi, desde ese momento me hice muy amiga de ellas, desde que fui la primera vez no hubo carreras por que decían que la policía seguía dando con nosotros y no se iban, pasaron 1 mes y por fin ya no estaban, se confiaron y se fueron, hoy por fin iba a volver a correr y ahora no me siento rara tengo a mis dos mejores amigas que estoy con ellas, en tan poco tiempo comenzamos a hacernos más cercanas y íbamos de compras o a ver carros, hasta ver niños, me dirigí al taller ya que estaba aburrida y pasaré un rato solo a hablar, desde la última vez no he visto a vegeta, tenía una coleta y traía pants, las vi y comenzamos a hablar con ellas nunca se terminaba la plática hasta que escuche una voz varonil que me hizo estremecer todo mi cuerpo, tengo miedo ojalá no sea vegeta, hice chonguitos para que no fuera el, aunque a la vez extrañaba verlo para saber si todavía me seguía gustando me ganó la curiosidad así que voltee a ver y me quede en shock, brillaron mis ojos, sí que en el grupo de los Saiyajin son guapos no solo el único es vegeta._

 _ **XXXX** -"DEJEN DE ESTAR EN EL CHISME Y VENGAN A AYUDAR...-" enseguida él se quedó callado al verme, me levante y volteé a verlas_

 _-"Perdón por entretenerlas, solo quería ver cómo estaban-" dije, enseguida ellas me miraron como diciendo ¿Que mosco le picó?, enseguida les hice señas y le comencé a guiñar el ojo para que le entendieran quería que no les regañaran solo por entretenernos al hablar_

 _-"No te preocupes Bulma, ¿te veo en las carreras? Si quieres hacemos una pijamada en mi casa o en la casa de Milk-" dijo 18, a lo que me emocione y sonreí felizmente, pero enseguida borré mi sonrisa_

 _-"Si, después de la carrera, vamos por golosinas y nos quedamos en mi casa o ya sea la casa de 18-" dijo Milk sonriendo_

 _-"¿No les causaré problemas en su casa?-"Dije mirándolo a él y recordando a vegeta_

 _-"Sabes que no, eres nuestra amiga, ¿Qué no?, eres bienvenida a mi casa desde ahorita-" dijo 18 a lo que yo sonreí y asentí_

 _ **XXXX** -"Tu teniendo una amiga sí que me sorprendes 18, nunca te he conocido una amiga a ti y nunca te he visto siendo así con una persona-" dijo riendo_

 _-"Yo soy su amiga y conmigo si se comporta así-" dijo Milk defendiéndola_

 _-"Y a ti que te importa-" dijo 18-"Quieres que te mate o qué?-" dijo mirándolo con ojos muy enojados_

 _ **XXXX** -"Milk tú no cuentas, tú eres de la familia-" dijo-"Deberías tener cuidado con ella bulssa-" dijo riendo_

 _-"Me llamó BULMA, grábatelo bien y no es la única, es la primera vez que tengo amigas, así que ahórrate tus comentarios que no me importan en lo absoluto-" dije enojada, a lo que vi que puso los ojos bien abiertos_

 _-"JAJAJA, así se habla por eso somos amigas-" dijo 18_

 _-"Si que somos iguales-" dijo Milk sonriendo_

 _ **XXXX** -"Solo está bromeando, la verdad es que son iguales por eso se hicieron amigas-" dijo el riendo en voz alta, enseguida caminé hacia ellas_

 _-"Bueno ya me voy mis niñas, al rato nos vemos en las carreras-" dije, enseguida me despide de ellas en beso de cachete_

 _ **XXXX** -"no te vas a despedir de mi ¿eh?-" dijo enseguida me paré en seco, volteé los ojos y me fui, si es bastante guapo pero me desespera, enseguida camine hacia la salida, amaba caminar pero enseguida vi que vegeta venía, por inercia mi cuerno no se movió y el enseguida también me vio y se paró_

 _\- "Hola vegeta-"dije sonriéndole, estaba esperando para que me correspondiera pero se acercó a mi oído eso hizo que mi cuerpo temblara_

 _-" **No me vuelvas a hablar** -" dijo enseguida abrí los ojos-" **¿De acuerdo?** -" dijo y enseguida se fue, sentía mi corazón romperse poco a poco, solo me quede ahí como una estatua mientras sentí los pasos al alejarse de mí, volteé a verlo y comencé a tener los ojos con lágrimas, ¿Como puede cambiar una persona tan radicalmente? Pensé que le caía bien hasta pensé que le gustaba, pero la realidad es otra_

 _-" **Tienes que olvidarlo Bulma..**.-" dije tranquilizándome y siguiendo mi camino_

* * *

 **Hola mis querido Saiyajines, bueno antes que nada discúlpenme por no haber actualizado, ya actualizare más seguido, pronto va a ver una nueva historia ya estoy pensando muy bien en cómo hacerla, Gracias por leerla, ¡espero que le den mucho amor! Nos vemos insectos e insectas**


	12. Chapter 12: Tal Vez

_**Cancion**_

 _ **Rihanna-Love On The Brain**_

* * *

 _ **Un Amor Diferente: Tal Vez…**_

 **Vegeta**

 _Ya había pasado un mes desde la última vez que la vi, supe por Milk que se hicieron muy buenas amigas junto con 18, ahora con más razón no me tengo que acerca a ella nunca más, vi que empezaba a salir del taller, cada que la veía tenía un brillo especial, un Aura en ella, un brillo que hacía que mi corazón latiera fuerte como mi pasión a las carreras y a las artes marciales, vi que caminaba hacia mi dirección solo espero que no me hable._

 _lástima me miro, yo no le tome importancia hasta que vi que se quedó parada, enseguida me paré y la vi con indiferencia, no puedo lastimarla y mucho menos quiero que la lastimen, ella me saludo y simplemente me quede pensado en que decirle, incline mi cabeza hacia su oído note que se puso tensa con mi acercamiento._

 _-"No me vuelvas a hablar-" dije y después regresé a mi postura, vi que ella me miraba sorprendida y con ojos de niña pequeña, me miro confundida-"¿De acuerdo?-" dije y finalmente la vi, volví con mi caminata, volteé a verla-"Enserio, lo siento Bulma, los sentimientos nunca son buenos para nadie, tú y yo nunca podría pasar absolutamente nada-" dije en voz baja._

 _enseguida entré al taller vi que estaban discutiendo-"¿Y ahora qué pasa con ustedes?- dije mirándolos fríamente, me solté una carcajada porque se habían espantando cuando les hablé-"¿Que son niñas o qué? DEJEN DE ESTAR MOLESTANDO Y PÓNGANSE A TRABAJAR MEJOR-" dije_

 _-"Ash vegeta no estamos discutiendo,_

 _Estamos viendo donde haremos la pijamada-" dijo Milk volteando los ojos_

 _-"Una pijamada...¿para que si vivimos cerca?-" le Dije a Milk extrañado-"Si que están zafadas ¿verdad?-" comencé a reírme_

 _-"Vendrá Bulma y haremos la pijamada, nosotras 3-" dijo 18 a lo que me sorprendió, vaya suerte que tengo al gustarme Bulma y que se haga amiga de mi hermana y mi prima_

 _-"Pues decídanse después del trabajo, vayan ahora a modificar carros, ¿No quieren ganar las carreras del desierto? Si no quieren... váyanse de aquí y pónganse a hacer cosas diferentes, como ir a la escuela o algo-" dijo ya que me importan las carreras en este momento ese estúpido grupo Ginyu siempre es nuestro enemigo y siempre hay que pensar en todo_

 _-"Vegeta obviamente vamos a correr solo porque tuvimos una plática no significa que no queremos correr, sabes que es nuestra vida correr así que deja de decir eso-" dijo 18 a lo que enseguida jalo a Milk y se metieron a arreglar un carro, sí que me desesperan,_

 _Comencé a ir con 17 y enseguida me dijo que él ya se estaba avanzando con el motor al igual que con las de más, veo mi brazo y veo que ya son las 8:00 es hora de que nos vayamos ya a cambiar todos-"Seguimos después, ya hay que arreglarnos para irnos a las carreras-" dije al momento todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo hasta yo, era normal que quedáramos todos sucios, fui a mi casa, me bañe y me comencé a cambiar me puse un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca y una gabardina negra, me puse botas negras y enseguida me puse mis lentes oscuros, comencé a salir y vi que todavía no estaba mi hermana ni 18 efectivamente se van juntas a cambiar, vi que empezó a llegar 17 vi que tenía un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca, gabardina negra y tenis blancos, Raditz traían pantalón negro, camisa blanca, reloj y tenis blancos y Nappa traía pantalón blanco, y sus camisa era negra, tenis negros._

 _-"Vaya que se tardan estas dos...-"dijo 17 bostezando_

 _-"YA VAMONOS O LLEGAREMOS YA CUANDO YA SE ALLÁ ACABADO TODO-" dije gritando-"MALDITAS INSECTAS... TENÍAN QUE SER VANIDOSAS-" dije gruñendo, enseguida bajaron, vi que Milk traía un pantalón gris de cuadros, una blusa blanca que decía "Bad Girl", gabardina negra y tenis negros, y después vi a 18 con un pantalón negro roto, una blusa negra, suéter de militar, sombrero negro y tenis negros._

 _-"No sé por qué se arreglan si solo van a ir a correr no a coquetear...-" dijo 17 molesto_

 _-"Exacto, además siguen igual de FEAS, eso no va a cambiar con solo arreglarte-" dijo Raditz con un poco de celos, él aunque no lo admitiera sentía algo por Milk._

 _-"Una mujer siempre tiene que estar HERMOSA-" dijo 18 agarrando su cabello_

 _-"Y aunque digan que estamos FEAS, otras personas opinan diferente...-" dijo Milk mirándonos_

 _-"¿COMO QUIENES?"- dijo Raditz enojado_

 _-"CÁLLENSE SABANDIJAS, me desesperan... ya hay que irnos, ya vayan cada quien por su auto...-" dije desesperado, enseguida nos subimos al auto, espero que Bulma no vaya a la casa ojalá se quede con 18, solo eso espero, en todo el camino no podía dejar de pensarla, no quiero que la hagan daño, y menos que sea por mi culpa, los sentimientos nunca son buenos, y menos de parte mía..._

 _Tal vez sí... hubiera sido otra vida, otra familia, tal vez me hubiera dado la oportunidad con ella. Enseguida agite mi cabeza para ya no pensar en ella..._

* * *

 **Bulma**

 _No podía dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo vegeta..._

 _como una persona puede destruirse con tan solo un diálogo, como una persona puede ser tan diferente. El vegeta que_

 _El vegeta que yo conocí la primera vez a la que conocí ahorita son totalmente diferentes..._

 _-"Que estúpida fui al confundirme por su mirada, ¿Cómo esa mirada logró gustarme?.. por qué exactamente tenía que pasar eso, por qué pensé en tan si quiera tener una posibilidad, cómo pude pensar que a lo mejor le gustaba-" dije agarrando mi cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo, que estúpida fui al pensar que nos gustábamos._

 _-"Tienes que olvidarlo Bulma...-" dije, me di palmadas en mi cachete, nadie puede herir a Bulma, solo me gusto, solo fue un pequeño sentimiento...algo pasajero...¡Si! Tal vez solo sea eso un sentimiento pasajero_

 _Sonreí, simplemente ya no iba a pensar en ello aun que me costara lo tendría que lograr, llegue a mi casa, vi que Goku estaba afuera con krillin arreglando el auto, así que me acerqué..._

 _-"¿Quieren que les ayude?-" pregunte sacudiéndoles el pelo_

 _-"No Bulma ya terminamos, mejor hay que ir por algo de comer, que me muero de hambre-" dijo Goku sonriendo como niño pequeño_

 _-"JAJAJAJA, Goku es enserio? Eres bastante tragón, no entiendo como no engordas…-" dije sonriéndole_

 _-"Por favor hay que ir a comer... ¿Si?-" dijo mirándome como cachorro_

 _-"Esta bien, VAMOS!-" dije brincando, enseguida nos fuimos, compramos tacos, enseguida no los comimos._

 _-"Oye Bulma y donde estabas, bueno más bien donde has estado que siempre sales..-" dijo krillin un poco preocupado_

 _-"Es cierto Bulma..¿Dónde has estado?-" dijo Goku_

 _-"Todo el tiempo he estado con Milk y 18 ya saben que nos hicimos amigas-" dije sonriendo_

 _-"Que bien, que se hicieron amigas, bueno así no me tengo que preocupar..-" dijo Goku y krillin solo asintió con la cabeza-"Oye Bulma, crees que si invito a una cita a Milk, ella quiera ir?-" dijo goku curioso_

 _-"No lo sé, pregúntale hoy mismo en las carreras..-" dije sonriendo, obviamente ella iba a querer_

 _-"Esta bien, hoy le diré, espero y diga que sí, deberías hacer lo mismo krillin-" dijo Goku sonriendo y empujándolo_

 _-"Ella nunca va a querer, le caigo mal a 18, así que mejor no-" dijo krillin triste_

 _-"No sean cobardes, no pierden nada con intentarlo...-" dije guiñándoles el ojo y sonriendo, ellos asintieron,-"Hoy voy a quedarme con ellas, vamos hacer una pijamada, así que después de las carreras,_

 _Me iré con ellas, ¿Si?-" dije sonriéndoles, ellos solo asintieron, vi mi reloj enseguida y ya eran las 7:00, me espante-" Oigan ya es bien tarde, hay que arreglarnos para las carreras, arréglense YA!-" dije espantándolos, enseguida me subí corriendo, saqué una maleta pequeña y puse las cosas que iba a necesitar para la pijamada, después de terminar, me dirigí al baño, comencé a bañarme, enseguida comencé a recordar a vegeta, solo espero que la pijamada no sea en casa de Milk..._

 _Suspire, termine de bañarme, me puse 2 toallas, una en mi pelo y otra en mi cuerpo, comencé a maquillarme, me planche mi flequillo de lado, me dejé suelto mi cabello ondulado simplemente tenía ahora el flequillo de lado, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, estaba roto de la pierna pero muy poco, así era y me encantaba, me puse una blusa rosa pastel, me puse mis tenis rosas, una chaqueta de mezclilla del mismo color del pantalón, me miré al espejo, me miraba linda, use un labial rosa claro, estaba lista..._

 _Baje las escaleras, vi a Goku con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, con camisa negra y unos tenis negros, krillin iba con pans negro al igual que su sudadera y tenis blancos, sonreían al verme al igual que yo les sonreía a ellos-"Se ven muy guapos, si que quieren impresionarlas-"'dije sonriendo_

 _-"tú también te ves muy linda Bulma-" dijo krillin sonrojado_

 _-"Si hermanita te ves muy linda-" dijo Goku a lo que yo abracé_

 _-"Ya vámonos, porque no alcanzaremos a competir-" dijo mirándome triste, yo solo asentí, agarre mi pequeña maleta y me metí al carro que le había ganado a Milk, sí que me encariño con los autos, me encanto el Honda S2000, y se ve más bonito como le cambie el color a rosa pastel, me encanto, sonreí me subí al auto, tengo que olvidarme de vegeta, Bulma nadie merece que estés triste, agarre el volante, prendí el motor y me puse en marcha tengo ganas de distraerme, y los autos son la cosa que más amo._

* * *

 **Llegando a la carrera**

 _Cuando llegamos a la carrera no vi rastro de Bulma, tal vez si la herí demasiado, me quedé pensando, hasta que vi su carro, solo me volteé de otro lado, aunque nunca había sentido esto, me siento aliviado aunque me siento mal por haber quedado así con ella, vi que Milk y 18 corrieron a abrazarla, me daba gusto que tuvieran una amiga, que se hallan hecho tan cercanas._

 _-"Hay que ir con ellas-" dijo Raditz un poco enojado, voltee a verlas y claro el hermano de Bulma le estaba hablando._

 _-"Déjala, es su amiga, no seas tan odioso!-" dijo ... enseguida voltee, pero me clavo un beso, la quite encima y vi que Bulma está mirándome-"¿Qué? ¿Amor te asuste? Ya sé que me extrañabas como yo te extrañe a ti...-" enseguida le quite las manos que tenía alrededor de mi cuello_

 _-"Deja de molestar Launch, que yo sepa tú y yo no somos nada, solo nos entendemos en el sexo? ¿Jamás te dije que fueras algo más o sí? -" dije alzando la ceja_

 _-"Bueno, pero tal vez podemos ser lo, algún día...-" dijo Launch coqueta_

 _-"En tus sueños-" dije siendo sincero_

 _-"Verás que te haré cambiar de opinión, bueno adiós me prepararé para las carreras-" dijo dándome un beso y saliendo corriendo como estúpida, voltee los ojos, en ese momento vi a 17 y a Raditz con Bulma._

 _-"Me descuido, y ellos están siendo celosos..-" dije pero Nappa no me dejó terminar_

 _-"Raditz si está celoso, pero 17 no-" dijo Nappa sonriendo_

 _Mire a 17, voltee a ver a Nappa-"Entonces para que fue allá-" dije viendo a Nappa_

 _-No te has dado cuenta vegeta, tú el más observador no puedo creerlo, a tal vez no lo veas por qué no lo has sentido-"dijo Nappa mirando a la dirección, comencé a ver a 17, no puedo creerlo..._

* * *

 ** _Bulma_**

 _Llegue y comencé a estacionarme, no sé por qué si sea por inercia o curiosidad vi hacia donde se ponía los Saiyajines, y mi mirada cruzó con vegeta cruzado de brazos, con su mirada tan varonil, enseguida sacudí mi cabeza-"Lo tengo que olvidar..-"dije en voz alta agarrando mi cabeza_

 _-"¿A quién tienes que olvidar Bulma?-" dijo Goku con cara de confundido, tss tenía que decirlo en voz alta.._

 _-"a nadie Goku-" dije_

 _-¿Como que nadie? Ya dime Bulma-" dijo Goku haciendo puchero_

 _-"Este es a...-" dije pero enseguida me interrumpió Milk y 18, me abrazaron, gracias a dios vinieron en buen momento, las abracé._

 _-"Bulma pensé que no ibas a llegar tonta-" me dijo 18_

 _-"Si Bulma pensé que no íbamos a hacer la pijamada-" dijo Milk_

 _-"Claro que si, estoy emocionada por la pijamada, es que se nos hizo tarde por alguien que estaba comiendo-" dije mirando a Goku, todos rieron, menos Goku solo miraba a Milk_

 _-"Hola Milk-" dijo agarrando su cabeza sé qué hace eso cuando está nervioso_

 _-"Hola Goku-" dijo Milk meneando sus pies, sí que se gustan, solo mire a 18 y sonreímos, ella sabía que los se gustaban, vi que no tenían nada que decir más, pero krillin habló._

 _-"Hola 18-" dijo cabizbajo, solo sonreí, pero me sorprendí de 18_

 _-"Hola calvo-" dijo sonriéndole, vi que krillin le correspondí, yo solo sonreí, pero se desvaneció cuando vi que vegeta se estaba pensando con una chica, con razón fue frío conmigo Porque tiene novia, vi que me miro y voltee la mirada, hasta que sentí un empujón, voltee a ver y era 18 sonriéndome_

 _-"Hola Bulma-" dijo 18 sonriéndome, yo le correspondí de igual manera_

 _-"Hola 18, ahora no vienes a molestarnos?-" dije mirándolo sería_

 _-"JAJA Ahora no, pero a lo mejor después-" dijo 18_

 _-"Ash eres un odioso-" dije volteando los ojos, hasta que me agarró mi cara, y conectaron nuestros ojos_

 _-"Es que me gusta verte enojada, te vez linda-" dijo 18 sonriendo_

 _-"Gracias..-"dije volteándome, me sentía rara, sentía mis mejillas ardientes, siento que lo noto por que se rio_

 _-"Hoy vas a correr?-" dijo 18_

 _-"Tal vez, aun no lo sé y tú?-" dije_

 _-"Si hoy voy a correr, pero hoy voy a correr con carro, la próxima competiré con moto-"dijo 18 mirándome y sonriendo_

 _-"También hay carreras con motos?-"_

 _Dije mirándolo_

 _-"Si también, soy bueno en el carro pero soy el mejor en las motos, aunque siempre tiene que acompañarme alguien, son dos personas para correr-" dijo 18_

 _-"Oh ya veo, se hacen aquí?-" dije_

 _-"Si aun que después de las carreras de autos, mira allá por eso hay motos estacionas como los autos para competir-" dijo sonriéndome_

 _-"Oh qué genial, aunque yo solo soy de carros, no soy buena en las motos para poder hacer una carrera no.-" dije_

 _-"Si compito con moto la próxima vez, me acompañas? No te pasará nada, solamente me acompañarás, ¿sí? -" dijo mirándome_

 _-"Tal vez, a lo mejor sí..-" dije sonriéndole, él me sonrió, es atractivo no lo puedo negar_

* * *

 **Vegeta**

-"¿De qué estás hablando Nappa?-"Dije un poco enojado, me quede mirando a 18 y a Bulma, vi que se miraban y sonreían

-"Vegeta a 18 le gusta Bulma, pensé que sabias-" dijo Nappa

-"¿Le gusta Bulma?-" dije mirándolo

-"Si, desde que la conocimos, y ahora creo que le gusta Bulma, cada que ella va al taller se comporta diferente y va a verla-" dijo Nappa, maldición me tenía que gustar Bulma y también a 18, enseguida voltee a verlos me hervía la sangre-"Es muy raro que le guste alguien después de Ayleen, ¿No?-" dijo Nappa, tenía demasiada razón, quite la mirada sobre ellos…..

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les siga gustando la historia, gracias a las personas que les dan amor a esta historia, Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo mis queridos Saiyayines**


End file.
